Volver a Tenerte
by YukaKyo
Summary: Fue solo una noche, como dos completos desconocidos. Una noche cargada de adrenalina, misticismo y deseo. Y después de aquella misma tan solo deseaba volver a tenerle. Sesshoumaru x Kagome TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Volver a Tenerte **

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. , Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas lindas personitas que a pesar de saber que me tardo horrores en actualizar continúan al pendiente de mis escritos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**1.- El desconocido de la brillante mirada **

Sesshoumaru apresuro en sus labios el amargo vino tinto que segundos antes se había servido en una fina copa de cristal cortado. En algún otro momento aquel líquido rojo le hubiera parecido exquisito por la inmejorable cosecha del que provenía, pero ahora únicamente le amargaba el gusto y lograba que una mueca no muy apropiada, desfigurara su agraciado rostro.

En una mesa no muy lejana de él, aun reposaba la reciente correspondencia leída. El sobre roto con sobrada desesperación atípica de él, pero muy acorde a las circunstancias. Noticias de su padre. Ese mismo que no había visto en más de cinco años y que además le odiaba. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, aquella carta no era más que un simple gesto que bien a juzgar por la mentalidad de su padre, debía interpretar como una tregua.

Eso y que también le invitaba a su próxima y repentina boda.

Sesshoumaru bufo hastiado, pasando de forma descuidad sus largos dedos por sus cabellos celestes mientras dirigía su mirada intrigante sobre el papel crema de aquella carta. El calido color dorado de sus pupilas brillo consternado por un momento antes de volverse contrario a lo que se suponía herméticamente frío.

Nunca antes le había importado en lo absoluto lo que hiciera su padre con su vida sentimental.

De hecho había estado presente en los tres anteriores a este.

No aceptaba de todo el hecho de que su padre se casara de nuevo, pero tampoco se oponía. Después de todo habían pasado más de ocho años desde que su madre había muerto y el viejo, se había mantenido durante un largo tiempo consolándose en una u otra cama de sus variadas amantes las cuales en solo casos muy especiales, acabaron convirtiéndose en la flamante esposa de Inutashio.

Y si alguien se lo preguntaba, dudaba mucho que la próxima señora Yasha durara más que sus predecesoras. Claro estaba que, si era lo suficientemente inteligente, no dejaría que ninguna otra se colara entre las sabanas de su marido.

Tal vez era aquello lo que le perturbara.

Que esa mujer fuera más inteligente que las demás, tal vez más joven y por supuesto mas interesada.

La leve irritación que sentía se acrecentó aun mas en aquellos momentos con aquel leve pensamiento y estuvo apunto de romper la delicada cristalería cuando sin miramiento alguno la azoto con demasiada fuerza en la mesa de oscura madera. Sabia que terminaría rompiendo más de una copa si se quedaba en la solitaria oscuridad de su apartamento y sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanto del sillón de cuero negro en el que se encontraba. Buscando a tientas un largo abrigo que le cubriera mientras salía de lo que era su apacible departamento citadino.

No supo exactamente cuanto había caminado, solo fue conciente de detenerse cuando el súbito deseo de encender un cigarrillo le gano el impulso en lugar de dar una nueva pisada. La tarde oscura y gris de otoño le parecía nostálgica y levemente perfecta. De un momento a otro empezaría a llover, tal vez con suavidad o no tanto. Mas no le importaba, no cuando adoraba como un chiquillo caminar bajo la lluvia mojándose toda la ropa.

Lastima, tal vez la nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos terminaría inservible.

Mas le no importaba.

Abrió levemente el sobretodo negro, buscando en uno de sus bien camuflados bolsillos, la cajetilla blanca con roja, de aquella conocida marca que fumaban los yanquis vaqueros. Era una lastima prefería los de cajetilla dorada, esos mucho mas sofisticados y largos. Aunque solo había encontrado esos en la vieja tiendilla de la esquina.

No había hecho más que colocar el cigarrillo en sus labios y justo cuando iba a encender el mismo, la voz de aquellos sujetos le aturdió los sentidos.

— ¿Por qué tan sola? Nena —

Con el rabillo del ojo dirigió su dorada mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. A su izquierda no muy alejado había un grupo de hombres detenidos en una de las esquinas, rodeando a alguien. El sujeto que había hablado era un rubio apático no mas alto que él mismo. Por su tono de voz, podía casi imaginar la mirada lasciva y desvergonzada con la que miraba a la pequeña joven que tras él se encontraba.

Con lentitud recorrió los cuerpos de todos aquellos e incluso el de la chica que intentado moverse para alejarse de ellos, se enrolaba sin querer en varios giros de pocos pasos entre el grupo de hombres. Debía aceptar que entre el movimiento de aquellos y de la chica, no había podido apreciar bien su rostro, pero si el fino detalle de su cuerpo bien proporcionado, de suntuosas curvas y largas piernas apenas cubiertas por la diminuta falda de tablones que se movía con fiereza con cada uno de sus movimientos voluntarios o no.

— ¡Oh vamos! Queremos acompañarte —

Volvió a escucharlos hablar, el tono áspero y duro, entremezclado con risas y movimientos torpes causados tal vez por una excesiva ingesta de alcohol o alguna otra sustancia toxica. No hacia mas falta mirarlos a ellos, pero si a la mujer que a tropezones zapateaba insegura por esos hombres y seguramente también por los altísimos tacos de aquellos zapatos que llevaba puestos. Su larga melena azabache que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la cintura se agito al viento, mostrando algunos destellos azulados o eso le pareció a Sesshoumaru.

— Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola —

Su voz era fuerte, autoritaria y clara. Aunque también sensual y sumamente llamativa para él. Entorno bien los ojos sobre ella cuando con un simple movimiento de cabeza, alejo los repentinos pensamientos inadecuados y cargados de excesivas connotaciones eróticas, producto de aquella voz. Notando entonces con la cabeza mas fría que a pesar del tono, ella estaba mas que asustada con lo que pasaba.

No fue conciente de lo que hizo, tampoco el reducido grupo y ni siquiera la mujer.

Pero de un instante a otro, había terminado recorriendo la distancia que les separaba con excesiva rapidez quedando tras la mujer y dándoles la cara a aquellos tipos a quienes vio, no solo con recelo a, sino también con un profundo odio abrasivo.

** '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

¡Maldita sea! Solamente ella podía meterse en tantos problemas

De hecho eso lo sabía mucho antes de haberse quedado de piedra frente a ese grupo de alcohólicos que estaban en una esquina. Bien, para nada debió de haberse ido por esa calle y mucho menos haber contestado a un saludo que le había parecido amistoso proveniente de ellos. Lamentablemente, era exageradamente educada.

Bien, esa tarde había salido tan solo para despejarse un poco de sus problemas y la interminable melancolía que sentía. Por un impulso había salido a la calle a caminar sola, justo cuando parecía que iba a empezar a llover y justamente había doblado por aquella esquina cuando la lluvia había comenzado a presentarse. Siguiendo su instinto lo había hecho, pues pensaba que cerca de por ahí, tal vez, podría refugiarse en un bar iluminado, tibio y lleno de gente.

Lastima, su instinto siempre fallaba

Le había fallado en ese momento al tomar una decisión equivocada. Le había fallado al haberle dicho a su abuelo que todo iría bien con sus problemas económicos y le había ido mas que mal, en lo que concernía a su futuro muy próximo.

Aunque sus dos últimos fallos se los debía a su querido abuelo y sus rápidas formas de solucionar apresuradamente el problema. Había pagado algunas deudas, tomando algo de dinero de su jefe, el multimillonario Inutashio. Nada malo hubiera pasado, eso si nunca lo hubiesen descubierto cometiendo aquel ilícito.

Y si Inutashio lo acusaba de robo y abuso de confianza, su queridísimo abuelo pasaría una larga temporada en la cárcel.

_— ¡Tienes que ayudarme Kagome! — le había exigido el viejo, histérico y dolido — Tu madre esta gravemente enferma y si se entera de esto. ¡La noticia la mataría! —_

_— ¡No se enterara!. Déjalo en mis manos abuelo —_

Y sabía que tras decir aquellas palabras se había sellado su destino. Era completamente verdad el que su madre se encontrara delicada de salud. No tardo mucho en presentarse en una de las tantas oficinas elegantes del millonario y se había puesto a sus manos dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para evitar el sufrimiento de su madre.

E Inutashio sabia exactamente lo que de ella quería.

Kagome seria su esposa, la mujer que compartiría sus últimos años de vida y que además, debía de darle la dicha de un heredero. Un heredero que en su anterior matrimonio no había podido concebirse y que tras un rotundo divorcio se había negado a tal posibilidad. Pero que ahora con ella, podría nuevamente llegar a darse. Kagome le daría un hijo y con ello, la deuda de su abuelo, quedaría saldada y también, no se presentaría cargo alguno en su contra.

Inutashio le había dado esa proposición y esperaba la respuesta afirmativa o no… al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, estaría prometida. Y en pocos días seria la señora de Inutashio Yasha, un hombre que le doblaba fácilmente y hasta mucho mas de la edad, pero que muy a su pesar debía aceptar. Aun era atractivo.

La respuesta, era afirmativa. Aceptaría ser su esposa.

Dentro de pocas horas.

Por el dolor de aquella idea se había salido de la habitación en la que se hospedaba. Cansada de la resignación auto impuesta. Después de todo cansada de pensar se había decidido por algo. Algo que podía hacer antes de verse privada para siempre de ello. Una ultima noche.

Una noche para divertirse, con libertad y sin restricciones.

Tal vez por eso había caminado sin pensar y sin pensar había terminado metida en aquel lío justo ahora frente a esos tipos.

Y ella que solo había deseado llegar a un bar, tomar algunos tragos y coquetear con algún chico como ultimo juego.

¡Era una estúpida!. ¡Una completa estúpida!

De hecho, mas bien su pequeño error de detenerse frente a esos hombres había sido porque, la alta figura de otro chico solitario no muy lejos de ellos, se había detenido también y al parecer buscaba cigarrillos dentro de su abrigo. No le había prestado mucha atención a su aspecto, pero había sido su llamativo gesto sombrío y taciturno lo que la había cautivado.

Se había detenido nerviosa, pensando en como abordarlo sin que pareciera demasiado ensayado. Pero había tardado de más al no encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Puesto que ahora era cuando notaba con más claridad su aspecto, de sobrio traje ejecutivo oscuro, que resaltaba su pálida piel y no hacia más que resaltar los mechones libres de cabellos celestes que se escapaban de su flequillo.

Parecía distraído en su tarea de encender el cigarrillo, pero los pausados movimientos le parecieron amenazantes y precavidos. El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza.

Pues daba la impresión de estar atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aun y cuando pareciera completamente lo contrario.

Justo cuando un comentario adecuado con su postura se le vino a la mente y decidió caminar hacia él. Un hombre completamente distinto le había cerrado el paso.

— ¡Hola lindura! —

Instintivamente se echo un paso hacia atrás, mas no pudo lograr su cometido por alejarse, ya que al parecer el tipo tenia amigos y estos la estaba rodeando. Si no hubiera dudado, si no se hubiera metido en aquella calle. Pero lo había hecho y al detenerse para pensar, aquellos habían creído que buscaba un poco de diversión y justamente con ellos.

Sintió repulsión por sus miradas lascivas que descaradamente la recorrían mientras mas se acercaban.

Trato de que su voz sonara educada mientras rechazaba su oferta para que la acompañaran, de hecho el ambiente empezaba ha hacerse mas pesado cuando el tipo rubio acorto la distancia y la asió con fuerza de uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Dime nena!. ¿No crees que eres afortunada por tener a todo un grupo tras de ti? — un sonrisa estúpida se formo en sus labios — ¿O acaso es que no te agrada? —

— Yo… no puedo, estoy… espero a otra persona — logro decir casi tartamudeando, zafándose del agarre de su brazo, notando como el rubio fruncía el entrecejo molesto.

— ¿Y se puede saber a quien? —

— Mi… novio, vendrá a buscarme aquí — el rubio la miro con burla y rió un poco provocando la risa general de los demás.

— ¿Pues que crees nena?. ¡Te dejo plantada! —

— Vendrá… solo se ha retrazado un poco —

— ¡Nena! Eres mala para mentir, no hay ningún novio que venga por ti — Los ojos de Kagome entonces le vieron aterrada.

— De hecho ya esta aquí —

Kagome tembló al escuchar aquella voz tras su espalda. Una voz firme, fuerte, extremadamente varonil y atractiva. Por un momento se creyó salida de un cuento donde un gallardo príncipe la rescataba de las garras de unos malvados, rescatándola con su escudo y espada. Pero aquello estaba demasiado lejos de una fantasía. La joven noto entonces como aquellos hombres miraban por encima de su hombro al recién llegado, desistiendo en su intento por acercárseles y de hecho se recorrieron más atrás.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en la consternación de todos ellos, pues los calidos y fuertes brazos de su príncipe, la habían sujetado con una fuerte delicadeza y posesión de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo tibio. Una calidez que la recorrió por completo y que por primera vez en toda su vida la hacia sentir a salvo, protegida.

— Lamento la demora — murmuro el hombre acercando su boca a su oído, murmurándole aquellas palabras como un susurro tanto para ella como para los otros — Odio las malditas reuniones, más cuando terminan mucho después de la hora. Pero finalmente estoy aquí —

Como respuesta la joven solo suspiro, mas conciente de las cosquillas de su aliento y el estremecimiento que la sacudía que de sus palabras. Las manos que estaban en su cintura acariciaban con suavidad el talle, mientras la apretaba un poco más contra él.

— ¿Podrías perdonarme? —

— ¡Claro que si! —

¡Vamos! Le perdonaría lo que fuera. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando los labios de este besaron la sensible piel de su cuello y no pudo mas que mover un poco mas su cabeza ofreciéndole un poco mas de piel para que besara. Escucho como un murmullo la risa del desconocido que le parecía sumamente complacida.

— ¡No puedo esperar para llegar a casa! — Nuevamente el desconocido hablo y aquello saco a Kagome del estupor en que se encontraba, había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente aquel hombre le robo las palabras.

— ¡Vamos!. ¡Se una buena chica y despídete de tus amigos! —

¡Diablos! Después de escuchar aquella frase Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que había estado a punto de cometer otro error. Menos mal que no la había dejado decir palabra alguna. Sonrió levemente y agito la mano en seña de despedía.

— Gracias por la compañía — de un momento a otro se vio jalada por la mano de este mientras se alejaban de aquella calle, moviéndose rápido por las aceras.

Habían llegado hasta otra parte de la ciudad, una que estaba más transitada y llena de gente, pero aquello parecía que no era problema alguno para él. Pues con facilidad se abría paso mientras la sostenía con firmeza de la mano. Kagome parpadeo, si no se detenía ella misma, ese hombre no lo haría nunca.

— ¡Basta! — le grito Kagome, mas pareció no importarle — ¡Que te detengas ya! — con aquella orden el se detuvo y se giro con rapidez encarándola.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron a más no poder, aquel rostro era de ese hombre. Ese que había estado apunto de abordar con un sarcástico comentario. Ese mismo que había llamado su atención. Ese que la había metido en problemas y que ahora de los mismos la había salvado.

— ¡Eres tu! —

Si concentrado en otra cosa le parecía atento y preparado para lo que sucediera. Ahora que sus pupilas doradas la observaban con intensidad, estaba más que segura que él era el peligro andante. Tal vez había salido de un minúsculo problema, para meterse en uno peor.

Esta vez su instinto para nada le fallaba.

Ese hombre no era nada parecido a los que había conocido antes. Ese hombre le hacia sentir completamente indefensa frente a él.

Y solo ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez

Los verdaderos errores estaba apunto de ser cometidos.

**Continua… **

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volver a Tenerte **

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. , Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas lindas personitas que a pesar de saber que me tardo horrores en actualizar continúan al pendiente de mis escritos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**2.- Una Sola Noche **

Sesshoumaru tuvo que forzar a sus labios para que estos se trasformaran en una sonrisa, tal vez demasiado extraña, pero que era la única que le había podido salir en aquellos momentos, cuando la joven le había dicho aquellas palabras tan sorprendidas. Se mordió levemente la lengua evitando que le brotara una risilla.

— Así parece — siseo, tratando de modular el sonido de su voz y es que hasta aquellos momentos caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Nunca por nada debía de haber tocado a aquella mujer. El solo hecho de haberlo realizado le había aturdido los sentidos en tan exceso que, su cerebro se había negado a formular alguna respuesta o cavilación inteligente, dejándole solo el urgente deseo de satisfacer la hesitación que sentía. Ella debía de estar en las mismas. Sino ¿Por qué diablos le había respondido de aquella forma cuando le sujeto entre sus brazos?

Bueno, al menos eso le parecía en principio, ya que ahora, la mujer en cuestión estaba más que aterrada mirándole con infinito miedo.

— Tal vez yo no era quien esperabas — aseguro Sesshoumaru alejándose un paso atrás lo mas prudente que pudo.

— A… nadie, de hecho — Kagome no podía expresar sus pensamientos en palabras, nerviosamente movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo — Creo que debería de agradarte por lo de hace un rato —

— Ni que lo digas — le dijo Sesshoumaru notando hasta ahora que aun le sujetaba de la mano. A regaña dientes se la devolvió a su dueña. El instintivo deseo más que nunca nublaba sus sentidos, lo irritaba más cuando este no se satisfacía de inmediato.

Por ello había hecho todo lo posible por no demostrar frustración y enojo en sus palabras, pero por poco y no lo lograba al ver ahora con mayor pasividad el rostro de la chica. Era más que hermosa, la blanca piel de su rostro era coronada por una increíble melena azabache que en esos momentos estaba suelta. Sus ojos eran de un castaño tan brillante y claro que casi le daban la impresión de ser como miel liquida y la rosada curvatura de sus finos labios se le atojaban exquisitos hasta cierto punto interminable.

— Aun así gracias — le sonrió cerrando levemente sus ojos castaños dándole una inmejorable visión de sus largas pestañas oscuras y con un gesto algo tímido le ofreció la mano — Mi nombre es Kagome —

Solo le dijo su nombre. Estaba bien y no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Sesshoumaru. Estrecho con suavidad su mano y correspondió con una de sus sensuales sonrisas la inocente que la joven le brindaba.

— Sesshoumaru — murmuro

— Sesshoumaru — repitió Kagome mirando de pronto otro lado. No hubo más que un leve temblor en la joven antes de que esta se soltara de su agarre de manos. Al parecer estaba dispuesta a irse y cuanto antes.

Pero había visto un pequeño gesto de duda en su mirada

¿Acaso ella sabia de quien se trataba? Si era así solo le traería problemas. Ya había vivido situaciones así donde las mujeres que le conocían o que sospechaban quien era, se ilusionaban con su enorme fortuna y lo único que deseaban era enredarlo para que él les brindara lo que estaba mas que en contra de darles. Pues el matrimonio no iba para nada con él.

Seguramente lo que ahora seguiría es que esa tal Kagome, gritara con un chillido ruidoso, se le iluminaran los ojos y buscara por todos los medios que se metiera con ella, jugando con la probabilidad de un futuro lleno de regalos, lujos y comodidades.

Y él haría todo lo posible por que esta no se atreviera a engatusarlo como intuía.

Aunque, ahora parecía que a Kagome le daba igual quien fuera. Su mirada castaña había dejado de un lado su especulación y ahora tan solo buscaba la parada de taxis con alguno vació y disponible para que la llevara.

Irse, claro que no la dejaría hacerlo

— ¿Y él vendrá? — pregunto sonriendo al notar como la joven volvía a mirarlo extrañada y él se apresuro a añadir — Tu novio —

— No. Fue… algo que invente para sacármelos de encima— murmuro la joven y levemente Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado. Por un segundo y había creído que era cierta la posibilidad de que aquella mujer en verdad estuviera esperando a alguien y eso era algo que no soportaría.

Pues la quería… únicamente para él

Volvió notar como esta dejaba de verlo para mirar hacia todas las direcciones de la calle. En la parada de taxis no había ninguno y la calle estaba más que desierta de los mismos.

— Si gustas, puedo llevarte a donde tú digas —

— No intento ser grosera, pero creo que es mejor que vaya en taxi —

— No eres grosera, aunque tampoco sensata. ¿Quién te dice que en un taxi estarás segura? —

— ¿Sensata?. ¿Qué intentas decir? — Sesshoumaru sonrió al notar como los castaños ojos de la joven brillaban llenos de ira.

— Digamos que no hace mucho estabas en una situación muy segura —

— Pues no me lo busque ¿Sabes? — Kagome se acerco a él, los cortos tablones de su falda se movieron pero por lo increíblemente cortos que eran no mostraron mas allá que un minúsculo pedazo de sus piernas y nada mas revelador de lo que había debajo de ella.

— Lo sé — Sesshoumaru trato de suavizar su voz — Y no me gusta que gente como esa se aproveche de las personas. Solo quise ayudar en lo que pudiera —

— Comprendo — murmuro Kagome tranquilizándose — Y si en verdad me quieres ayudar, llama un taxi. Por favor —

— No hay ninguna necesidad de ello — Sesshoumaru la miro con un gesto solemne — Puedo llevarte yo y te aseguro que no te preocuparas por nada —

Kagome suspiro, cerrando los ojos pensando en la mera posibilidad de aceptar lo que aquel hombre le proponía. ¡Imposible! Su abuelo estallaría en gritos al verla llegar con un hombre completamente desconocido, que no fuera su futuro prometido. No ni hablar. Bajo la cabeza derrotada.

Tan solo había deseado pasar su última noche de libertad y no había podido.

¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de pensar que podría disfrutar de una sola noche en completa tranquilidad?

¿Creía que era tan fácil divertirse así sin más?

El futuro se había ensañado con ella y ni siquiera la había dejado disfrutar de su última noche libre de ataduras y restricciones. De hecho ni siquiera antes de que todo aquello sucediera había podido disfrutar de alguna. ¿Cómo diablos había creído que ahora podría lograrlo?

Ya estaba bien, era hora de dejar de soñar con tonterías

— Disculpa y perdóname. Buscare yo misma un taxi — murmuro y sin fijarse en más se alejo con la mirada baja. No huía de Sesshoumaru, sino de si misma, de esa persona que habitaba en su interior y que ahora le gritaba que por lo menos una sola vez lograra lo que aunque fuese un gastado sueño deseaba.

Tal vez por la emotiva fuerza de sus sentimientos no fijo su vista en la calle que cruzaba ni mucho menos prestó atención cuando las personas a su alrededor le alertaron de lo que hacia. Solo segundos antes de que un fuete chillido de llantas y el sonido del claxon de su mutismo la sacaran, experimento en verdad el miedo de no poder realizar aquel deseo.

Más de pronto, se encontró a salvo.

Los mismos fuertes brazos que la habían sujetado posesivamente frente aquellos sujetos, ahora la acunaban contra su pecho donde ahogaba el miedo y la conmoción de lo ocurrido. No fue conciente de los insultos que el conductor del auto les lanzaba ni mucho menos a los murmullos de las demás personas que los rodeaban.

Tan solo era conciente de su calidez y de la respiración agitada de aquel hombre que segundo a segundo la estrechaba con un poco mas de fuerza haciéndola sentir segura. Su aroma le nublaba los sentidos y parecía que de un momento a otro las piernas le iban a fallar de irremediable manera.

Era como si, durante todo aquel tiempo hubiera estado haciendo una búsqueda en vano y ese lugar justo en el que ahora estaba era el que tanto había buscado y necesitaba con urgencia.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos y se echo más contra él. Con una sobrada timidez y decisión deslizo sus manos por la estrecha cintura de aquel hombre ciñéndose a él en un abrazo mientras su mejilla descansaba con suavidad contra su pecho. La embriagante fragancia de su colonia le aturdía los sentidos. No tardo en sentir como él también la apretaba contra si y se inclinaba hacia ella, escondiendo su rostro en la fina curvatura de su cuello. Su calido aliento le rozaba la piel y la humedad de sus labios le hizo sentir las delicadas palabras que su garganta decía.

— Tranquila ahora ya estas bien — Kagome y apenas contesto en un suspiro a las palabras de Sesshoumaru y reprimió en sus parpados aquellas traicioneras lagrimas que luchaban por escapársele — No vuelvas a irte así. No vuelvas a hacerlo — abrió los ojos y parpadeo una y otra vez sin podérselo creer.

¿Realmente Sesshoumaru había dicho aquello?

¿Lo decía de verdad?

Se movió ligeramente logrando que con ello se apartara solo un poco, mas cuando había levantado su rostro para mirarlo, fue sorprendida por él. Sesshoumaru se había inclinado hacia ella y con una delicada lentitud había unido sus labios rozándolos y apenas. Mas el leve roce de aquella aterciopelada piel le brindo una fuerte descarga eléctrica, como nunca antes había sentido, que le recorrió por completo una y otra vez a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

No era verdad, tenia que estar soñando. O eso fue lo que pensó antes de que cualquier pensamiento se borraría de su ser al sentir como con un movimiento casi felino aquel hombre le había separado los labios y ahora le besaba con mayor profundidad y deseo. Dejando de lado el tímido y casto beso con que la había sorprendido.

Su boca era dulce y la calida lengua de Sesshoumaru jugueteaba con la suya mientras sus manos apenas y palpaban la fina tela de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Puro placer, tan denso y febril que de subido el calor se concentro entre sus muslos, descargando una dolorosa pulsación entre las piernas rogándole por un poco de atención.

Ni siquiera la insipiente lluvia que se había dejado caer era capaz de aplacar los sentimientos hipersensibilizados que se encontraban y recorrían con cada sutil roce o los profundos quejidos que brotaban sin querer de sus bocas.

Alguien paso cerca de ellos y…

— Guaauu… ya quisiera que me besara alguien así — había dicho una de las mujeres que en un reducido grupo mixto de tres o cuatro personas pasaron en ese instante por ahí. Ambos se separaron y tal vez con un sonrojo y una sonrisa respondieron a las asombradas sonrisas y miradas de aquellos metiches.

Kagome iba a decir algo mas sus palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aquella era la primera vez que experimentaba la verdadera intensidad de un acercamiento con un hombre. Ese breve lapso de intimidad que escondía tras sutiles miradas el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria.

Algo que no había conocido con nadie, hasta aquellos momentos.

Y estaba segura que no sentiría algo igual cuando estuviera con Inutashio.

Las lagrimas se le agaloparon en las pestañas y sin querer humedecieron las mismas. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado que algo así pasara, pero el destino era justamente cual trayéndole en ese momento cuando su futuro estaba mas que escrito y unido con un hombre que no le dejaba muchas opciones.

Pero podía saber de lo que se privaría tan solo por esta noche. Podría experimentarlo aunque fuera solo por una noche.

_Solo una noche _

No necesitaba más que esta noche, esa noche en la que podría experimentar sueños como aquellos que jamase e había atrevido a soñar. Solo una noche para disfrutar de las delicias del placer verdadero. Solo por esa noche y justamente con él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — un suave murmullo proveniente de los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Aun podía sentirlo, aunque se hubiera separado unos cuantos centímetros. La envolvente calidez de su cuerpo, su atrayente aroma. La firme presencia de su deseo presionando contra el estomago. Y era una crueldad. Si tan solo hubiera conocido a Sesshoumaru antes de que todo aquello sucediera. No podía echarse para atrás tampoco, en contra de su voluntad había aceptado siempre tan abnegada y decidida a sacrificarse por el bienestar de quienes quería ignorándose a si misma.

Pero en esos momentos no podía ignorarse. No cuando la urgente necesidad y deseo se había apoderado de ella y se negaba a abandonarla.

Esa noche aun era libre. Mañana, cuando amaneciera todo seria completamente distinto y su vida nunca mas le perteneciera.

Entonces si tenía aquella noche libre. No estaba de más huir de todo lo que la agobiaba y disfrutar de algunas horas de deliciosas fantasías e interminable placer. Tan irreal e increíble que parecería como un sueño.

Y además, que decidiría ella misma por propio deseo y no por obligación.

Pues se negaba a ofrecerle a Inutashio Yasha su primera experiencia en la noche de bodas. Se había abstenido hasta aquel momento virgen por un solo motivo. No había encontrado a ningún hombre que le hiciera sentir la urgente necesidad de cambiar el orden casto de su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora.

Después de experimentar lo que un simple roce o la calida sensación de Sesshoumaru sobre su cuerpo podía causar. La idea de que ese millonario fuera su primer y único amante era insoportable y hasta cierto punto le aterraba. Esa primera experiencia en lugar de ser contraria a lo que ella deseaba, podía ser inolvidable y perfecta.

Sesshoumaru podía brindársela. No habría problema alguno, estaba más que segura. Él únicamente sabía cual era su nombre pero no se enteraría de ningún detalle más y al llegar el día podría marcharse, regresar a la realidad en la que vivía y guardar como un grato recuerdo la experiencia vivida con ese desconocido.

— ¿Kagome? —

Ella lo miro y tembló de manera inconsciente cuando sus labios se curvaron en una añorante mueca. Dejo que una vez más se inclinara hacia ella y le besara, despacio y tan suavemente que le pareció que aquel beso transmitía una seguridad y confianza que no necesitaba ser expresada con rebuscadas palabras. Tan tierno y delicado que fue suficiente para que la joven tomara una decisión acertada mandando al diablo las inquietudes y miedos que hasta segundos antes en su mente se formaban.

— Mi pequeña flor — murmuro tierno Sesshoumaru — No volverás a irte ¿Verdad? —

_Pequeña flor, nadie nunca me había llamado así,_ pensó Kagome sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza.

Era la única respuesta que podía ser posible ahora. Ya que en esos momentos había tomado una decisión. Esa noche era completamente suya. Él era el indicado y aunque tal vez se arrepintiera después, eso si su respuesta hubiese sido contraria a la que ahora murmuraría.

Levanto los brazos y con ellos rodeo el cuello de Sesshoumaru, levantándose de puntitas hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos devolviéndole el beso, con la misma ternura e intensidad con la que él se lo había brindado. Solo entonces y después de hacerlo se separó un poco y le regalo una de sus mejores y más traviesas sonrisas.

— Me quedare contigo —

**Continua… **

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou**

**Reviews contestados en orden como me fueron llegando XD: **

**aiora-chan:** Mi primer review de esta historia!!! Hola! Siii, ya tengo pensada su reacción cuando se entere XD. Una injusticia pero a veces así pasa O.o Espero te guste la nueva actualización. Saludos!

**Zandy:** Hola! Que bien que te guste. Te pareció buena que bien. A mi también me gusta la pareja. Espero te guste la conti. Saludos.

**Silvemy89:** Hola! Hahahaha esa reacción era la que quería causar al poner al padre de Sess XD.

**Lady Dila:** Hola! Pues esto es lo que sigue xD. Oh si! Habrá buenos enredos y te comprendo. Ahora veamos como se afronta a sus errores Kagome. Saludos!

**Kiwi:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, claro que la continuare y la llevare hasta el final. Saludos!

**Alcalime:** Hola! Gracias por el revie! Ah si, es curioso que sea con Inutashio, que pasara? Ya lo veras :p Saludos!

**Gatita Bonita:** Hola! Hahaha, creo que es de CCS no? El dicho de tu revie XD creo o.o En fin, oh, bueno inesperadamente se sabrá de mi, pues escribo cuando se me permite y es exactamente lo mismo para actualizar. No te preocupes por los reviews, al contrario te agradezco que me des tus revis. Ya que es muy gratificante el saber de ti. Como ya lo sabes :) Espero y te guste esta historia, intentare hacerla lo mejor que pueda. Ha y descuida por estos días actualizaré atrapando, ya se los debo xD Muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Nanaccs**: Hola! Hay muchas gracias por lo que me dices y bueno, me gusta esta parejita XD. A ver que te ha parecido este capi, me lo dices en tu próximo revie? Espero que si! Saludos!

**Aabla:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero no haberme tardado mucho en continuarlo. Te agradezco el que me hayas leído y espero puedas decirme que piensas de este nuevo capitulo. Saludos!

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** Muchas gracias por el review! Y por los buenos deseos. Solo espero te siga gustando este fic. Saludos!.

**Azul:** Gracias, gracias y aquí la conti. Saludos!

**SakuritaTsukino** Hola! Muchas gracias y claro que lo continuo rápido! Un saludo!

**Kitty:** Hola!! Uuuyyy, bueno espero haberlo continuado rápido sino no lo leerás T-T bueno gracias y saludos!.

**Cherrymosh** Hola! Me gusta que te agrade el fic y mas la pareja, espero que me cuentes que te pareció el nuevo capitulo. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Volver a Tenerte **

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** De aquí en delante a la persona que me a ayudado a superar mis momentos de oscuridad y de tristeza, ella que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me brindo algo que en verdad nadie fue capaz de brindarme. Esta dedicado a ti, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi querida **Erekhose**.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**3.- ¡Ni pensarlo! **

Aquella no era para nada su forma de actuar, pero había tenido que hacerlo acorde a las circunstancias. Ella le había puesto una condición y si deseaba continuar con aquello, debía de respetarla. Aunque la sola idea le pareciera inconcebible para su ego. Metió la pequeña llave dorada en la cerradura, solo basto un giro y tomar el pomo para que la puerta frente a él se abriera.

A tientas busco el interruptor y agradeció a los cielos porque este estuviera típicamente a su derecha a solo unos escasos centímetros del marco de la puerta facilitándole la tarea de alumbrar la habitación de hotel oscura. Entrecerró los ojos dorados crítico a cada detalle o mínimo mueble que se encontraba en la habitación.

Todo tan vanamente típico, conocido y general. Le desagradaba.

Para ser sincero a Sesshoumaru nunca le había gustado terminar una agradable velada en un lugar como ese. No en una buena noche como aquella. De hecho él siempre tenia algo especial en mente, aunque aquella noche todo a su alrededor dejo de ser tan perfecto y calculado como lo era siempre. Vamos, tampoco era que acostumbrara terminar en una denigrante habitación impersonal de hotel con una mujer a la que básicamente acababa de conocer y no tenia más de veinte minutos de haber hablado con palabras secas y frías.

Pero debía aceptar también que aquella mujer era muy diferente a todas con las que había salido. Una mujer única que, despertaba en él lo que muchas otras ni en mas de media docena de citas había conseguido.

Despertar con una simple mirada o roce un descontrolado e increíble deseo.

Una mujer de la cual únicamente sabía su nombre.

Giro levemente la cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro. Esa mujer estaba ahí cerca de él. Con la cabeza gacha ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo negro, en espera de que abriera por completo la puerta de aquella habitación y le dejara entrar. Un leve dejo de incomodidad invadió al hombre al recordar lo que no hacia muchos segundos atrás habían hablado. O más bien habían acordado antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

_Kagome seguía sujetándole del cuello, la traviesa sonrisa de sus labios se había curvado en una deliciosa mueca mucho más sugestiva y las generosas curvas de su cuerpo posadas levemente sobre la firme musculatura de su cuerpo. _

_— Me quedare contigo— Sesshoumaru le regreso la sonrisa — Pero con una condición— el joven estuvo apunto de preguntar por la misma, pero la chica le robo las palabras de sus labios antes incluso de que las mismas salieran. _

_— Somos dos completos desconocidos y seguiremos así hasta que termine lo que entre ambos vaya a pasar — le había dicho Kagome en un susurro confidencial en su oído. _

_— ¡Ni hablar! — fue la primera frase coherente que broto de los labios de Sesshoumaru al escuchar semejante ridiculez. _

_Levanto sus manos para sujetar las de la chica que aun estaban sobre su cuello, pero había calculado mal la necesidad de su propio cuerpo ya que al hacer aquello atrajo mas contra el cuerpo de Kagome, presionado sus generosos pechos sobre su torso apretándolos violentamente contra la blanda tela de la camisa que vestía. La sangre caliente que se movía por sus venas corría con intensidad nublándole los sentidos de una forma única. _

_Que importaba como fuera. _

_ No se le iba a escapar aquella hembra. _

_Ese pensamiento lo había tenido mucho antes, acepto al fin. Muchísimo antes de que ella se quisiera apartar de él para buscar el taxi. Fue justo entonces cuando levemente la contempló con aquellos sujetos. Había pensado en acercarse, conocerla y no dejar que por ningún momento, se alejara de su vida. _

_— Es algo injusto — había murmurado con voz ronca, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el níveo cuello de la chica aspirando el aroma a rosas frescas de su cabello. _

_— Para mi no lo es — había susurrado Kagome sin cambio alguno en su decisión, estremeciéndose al sentir los finos labios del hombre sobre su cuerpo, quemándole como fuego intenso. Sesshoumaru suspiro y la apretó más contra él. Ahora si que estaba seguro que, se mataría si dejaba ir a una mujer como esa de sus brazos. _

_— Hagamos entonces lo que quieras — le había respondido ya, extasiado con el dulzor sabor de su piel, no solo besando el cuello, sino también dejando ligeros lengüetazos por los lugares que recorría. _

_Estaba bien, por el momento podía aceptar aquello. A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru haría hasta lo imposible por saber lo que sucedía para que ella necesitara hacer una petición como aquella. Seria hasta mañana, porque estaba seguro que si insistía aquella mujer le diría adiós de inmediato aunque no lo deseara y él prefería tener por algunas horas la incertidumbre que bien podía ser calmada con al suavidad del cuerpo de aquella chica. _

Sus ojos de oro volvieron a cernirse sobre la chica que, desde que habían subido al ascensor no había murmurado palabra alguna. La puerta frente a ellos ya llevaba varios minutos abierta, pero parecía que Kagome no estaba ya para nada interesada a entrar por la misma.

— ¿Kagome? — susurro su nombre con suavidad girándose hacia ella.

Y Kagome lo oía con claridad, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello realmente estaría bien. Podía cambiar de opinión y dejar todo aquello. Estaba conciente que a Sesshoumaru no le había gustado para nada la condición que le había impuesto y casi podía decir que había rezado muy en contra de lo que quería para que la rechazara y la dejara sola en mitad de la calle. Pero no había sido así.

Había aceptado una y otra vez había aceptado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —

— No— respondió por instinto al escuchar la voz preocupada de Sesshoumaru. Había levantado su vista y lo había encontrado muy cerca de su rostro mirándola con la expresión calmada e inquieta a la vez. — No me pasa nada en absoluto… Es que…—

_Esto no es algo que vaya conmigo… _

Había querido decir, pero le parecía un argumento tan vano y falso que mas bien podía ser utilizado para una novela barata cualquiera. Aquella era una expresión típicamente usada por las jovencitas tontas y casi se daba un golpe en la cabeza por utilizarla al menos en sus pensamientos.

Era una lastima pero en aquellos momentos era justo lo que su mente y cuerpo sentían.

— ¿Es que…? — la aterciopelada y sugestiva voz de Sesshoumaru volvió a repetir sus palabras. Había terminado por anular la distancia que los separaba y le había tomado entre las manos el rostro acercándolo al suyo.

Sin querer los ojos castaños de la joven se había desviado de su vista a los húmedos labios de este. Tan cercanos y tentativos que solo era necesario levantarse un poco mas de puntitas para rozarlos. Y como quería hacerlo. Los propios le cosquillaban con el solo recuerdo de lo que esos labios podían llegar a transmitirle tan solo con un tenue roce, embargándose los sentidos con su colonia altamente masculina y envolvente.

Lo deseaba… con todo el calor que emanaba de su vientre.

— ¿Es que…? — volvió a repetir Sesshoumaru, regalándole a la chica la calida sensación de su aliento contra sus mejillas. Las piernas le temblaron.

_Quiero estar contigo, esta noche y las que siguen… para siempre _

— Es que… Te has tardado demasiado en volver a besarme — Sesshoumaru sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de la chica y le gusto mucho mas cuando después de regalarle un leve beso sobre la punta de la nariz ella le hiciera un puchero infantil y se cruzara de brazos resentida.

— No te gusto… tal vez querías algo como esto —

Sesshoumaru le tomo entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que no hubiera forma alguna de que escapara de ellos. Firmemente presionada contra él, haciéndole sentir la fuerza y la masculinidad de su cuerpo. Kagome suspiro, no había necesidad de beso alguno teniendo una muestra como aquella de lo que él sentía y tenia que admitir que se había arrepentido de pedirle que le besara cuando este se inclino hacia ella y comenzó a repartir sutiles caricias con sus labios sobre la piel de su rostro.

De no ser porque los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru le sujetaban, estaba segura que hubiera caído derechito en el piso cuando este sin que ella lo supusiera le había tomado de los labios, robándole otro beso tan impactante y deseoso como el que le había brindado en aquella calle y con el cual la había convencido.

Sus piernas flaquearon y las rodillas colapsaron, pero el agradable peso de la chica no fue más que placentero para él, pues queriéndolo o no, se había apretado con una arrebatadora fuerza contra él, sintiendo realmente molesto el que llevaran algo de ropa puesta.

Kagome no había abierto para nada los ojos, no cuando el delicioso mundo de las intensas sensaciones le rodeaba con mayor intensidad tras las pupilas. Un mundo tan secreto y maravilloso que incluso en esos momentos dudaba que existiera, pero que con cada ligero roce, se comprobaba su existencia. Gruño disgustada cuando él se aparto de ella, mas su voz grave y sensual le tranquilizo.

— Tenemos tiempo de sobra e iremos despacio Kagome —

Si hubiera podido habría gritado de gozo al escuchar la clara promesa de un delicioso y tormentoso placer que le esperaba por horas. Pero de igual manera las mismas le parecerían tan rápidas y cortas que de un momento a otro aquellas delicias lamentablemente terminarían.

No pudo pensar en nada más que en entregarse a la delicia de su boca cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a besarle en los labios. Mas estaba equivocada, su instinto seguía activo y aun abrumada por el deseo tuvo la capacidad de razonar, pensando inmediatamente en una pregunta, que si no la hacia o bien se olvidaba de tomar las medidas necesarias. Se arrepentiría con consecuencias tan terribles que el solo pensarlas era horrible para ella.

Pues aunque aquella solo fuera una noche de diversión y placer…

No podía darse el lujo de quedar embarazada.

— Sesshoumaru — le llamo rompiendo el húmedo beso que compartían, un pequeño hilillo de saliva le mojo los labios y bajo con excesiva parsimonia por su mentón

— ¿Tienes algún preservativo? — Fue fácil preguntarlo, pero no evadir la intensa oleada de vergüenza que la carcomía por dentro demostrándolo en un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— La necesaria — le susurro este jugueteando con sus labios carnosos e hinchados por los besos — No te preocupes por ello, lo que suceda esta noche, será mas que seguro —

La dulce ternura con que le había dicho aquellas palabras, esa promesa de cuidarle como era debido, la hicieron sonreír sintiendo una extraña calidez en el pecho como nunca antes la había sentido. Mas aquella sensación se volvió más intensa al notar su fiera mirada dorada brillante y tentativa. Una oleada caliente le sacudió el cuerpo concentrándose en su vientre y el sus pechos en donde sus pezones se alzaban rígidos contra la ligera tela de su blusa.

No supo en que momento Sesshoumaru le había levantado en sus brazos, no fue capaz de decirlo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en la cama. Retorciéndose bajo el experto movimiento de sus manos que la desnudaban con maestría, sin obtener los tirones y jaloneos que había esperado cuando le quitara la ropa.

La humedad de la boca de Sesshoumaru sobre la delicada piel de sus pezones le hizo soltar un profundo gemido. Agradecía el no haberse puesto brassier alguno. Se arqueo con brusquedad contra las mantas de la cama mientras chillaba su nombre producto de un irrefrenable deseo que no hacia mas que desquiciarla. Se mordió ligeramente los labios cuando sintió que las delicadas caricias en sus pechos aumentaban.

Y tembló…

¿Cuál seria la reacción de un hombre como Sesshoumaru si se percataba de su falta de experiencia?

¿Se burlaría?

Kagome alargo los brazos hacia él atrayéndolo hasta ella para besar sus labios, con la misma pasión y hambre como él lo había hecho. Lo escucho jadear en medio del beso y como le sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura levantándola hacia él presionándola contra su cuerpo. La joven sonrió satisfecha de poder lograr aquella reacción en él.

Con un nuevo valor después de haber logrado aquello, con sus dedos y sin parecer demasiado desesperada empezó por deshacerse de la ropa de Sesshoumaru. Cada pedazo de piel que dejaba expuesta era recorrida con sus manos o sus labios y es que repetidamente se había sentido mas desinhibida y hasta cierto punto audaz.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru le tocaron levemente la piel de su vientre y lucho con ganas contra los fuertes deseos de apartar su mano de su cuerpo y es que la vergüenza de saberse expuesta ante sus ojos sin ninguna prenda encima en aquellos momentos le asediaba.

Mas esa misma incomodidad, así como de rápido había venido, se había ido. Las caricias que Sesshoumaru le brindaba la tranquilizaron e hicieron que se hundiera una vez más en el mar de deliciosas sensaciones en el que estaba sumergida.

— Sesshoumaru —

Le llamo roncamente cuando las caricias de este se habían vuelto más exigentes y la habían llevado hasta un punto de locura tan exquisita que ni siquiera fue conciente del movimiento excesivamente sugerente que había marcado su pelvis al alzar las caderas hacia él.

Jadeo con fuerza y su respiración se hizo mas entrecortada cuando Sesshoumaru le acaricio los muslos, separándole las piernas cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Un ligero quejido de dolor broto de sus labios de Kagome cuando este se adentro en su calido interior. Denotando con esto al menos para ella que él había sido el hombre que se había adueñado de su primera vez.

No hubo tiempo a que ella meditara aquello con calma, pues ahora Sesshoumaru se movía en su interior, haciendo que con cada uno de sus movimientos las sensaciones de Kagome aumentaran de intensidad o decrecieran, sabiendo que de un momento a otro terminaría disuelta en la intensidad del placer que sentía.

Y en ese instante, en una fuerte sacudida se convulsiono con frenesí ahogándose en el éxtasis total que Sesshoumaru le había ofrecido.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

No había podido dormir en toda la noche después de aquello, a pesar de que se encontraba sumamente cansada. Tan solo se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y quedarse tumbada en la cama, rodeada por los posesivos brazos de aquel que por una noche había sido su amante y que le había brindado la mejor experiencia que hubiera podido desear de una noche como aquella.

Sesshoumaru había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo. O al menos eso le pareció pues en las escasas horas que le sobraban a esa noche, ni siquiera se había movido. La mirada de Kagome se ilumino haciendo notar sus pupilas castañas un poco mas claras, casi como si estuvieran echas de liquida miel cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y le dieron directo en la cara.

Había amanecido y la noche cruelmente terminaba.

Era hora de que la cenicienta se marchara.

Le había costado salir de la cama, vestirse negándose a ver de reojo, tan siquiera el fino perfil del hombre dormido en la cama. Porque sabia que si lo hacia, le seria imposible irse, cosa que ya de por si lo era. Cerró los ojos un momento y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Incontables lágrimas humedecieron sus pestañas amenazándole con mojar sus frías mejillas.

Se le hacia inconcebible la idea de salir de aquella habitación y echarlo todo al olvido.

Era cruelmente injusto, pero así lo había decidido.

Aquella noche se quedaría guardada en sus recuerdos, como el más preciado de ellos.

No le vio cuando se encamino a la salida y se golpeo mentalmente cuando se había detenido en la puerta con la ligera idea de regresarse al menos para brindarle un beso en la frente a manera de despedida. Porque si Sesshoumaru despertaba y se veía reflejada en esos ojos dorados.

Sabía que mandaría al diablo todo lo que creía.

Si tan solo ellos se hubieran conocido antes, si tan solo hubiera sido así…

Tal vez ella podría haber sido su…

¡Ni pensarlo!

Solo una noche y nada más. Se recordó, girando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo por la misma.

Se había asegurado de borrar u omitir cualquier detalle que la delatara.

Nadie lo sabría y él nunca la volvería a ver.

Mas el clic del seguro de la puerta le había hecho ver algo…

Ahí, tras de esa puerta había dejado a lo único que había deseado sinceramente toda su vida…

**Continúa… **

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou **

**"Un sueño es como una estrella fugaz, que trae luz al interior de un triste corazón" **

**Reviews contestados en orden como me fueron llegando XD: **

**Nanaccs:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el revi, en serio que bueno que te guste como van las cosas y bien también como escribo XD. Aquí el capi. Me dices que te pareció? Oka Saludos!

**sonia estrada**: Hola!, Gracias, ahí hago lo que puedo para hacerlo un poco mejor cada vez. Actualizare al menos una vez por semana XD. Muchos saludos!

**X-Haiass-X: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y espero no defraudarte, problemas Dolores de cabeza y mas Habrá. Puesto que este será un fic largo… largo xD. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sofia: **Hola! Bueno, tengo una mala costumbre de siempre dejarlo en lo mas interesante, según me dicen xD. Aquí la actualización, espero te guste! Y sobre como subir tu fic a esta pagina, puedes seguir leyendo los reviews, puesto que en uno explico como, pues así me lo pidieron. Saludos!

**Cattu-Shan: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Y espero seguir siendo una de las buenas XD. Me da gusto que te agrade el fic y espero lo sigas leyendo. Saludos!.

**sophia06: **Hola otra vez! Gracias por seguir al tanto de este fic! Mira Sophia, Sobre tu duda, creo que la deje con una buena respuesta n el mensaje privado que te envié, bueno eso espero XD. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y te envío muchos saludos!

**Andrea: **Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones, no puedo decir nada sobre la pareja principal, mas que es mi favorita de este fandom. Efectivamente en este capitulo hubo algo de lemon, gracias por las felicitaciones y espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Alcalime: **Hola! Lo siento, casi siempre lo dejo de esa forma u.u. oh! Siii, esa frase me encanto a mi también XD, saludos!

**sweetchild: **Hola! Efectivamente, nunca existirá en el anime, pero para esos estamos nosotras, lo haremos posible XD. Gracias y yo espero que tu sigas leyendo el fic! Saludos!

**Mitsuki Himura: **Hola! Continuado! Yo espero que lo sigas leyendo! n.n Saludos!

**aiora-chan: **Hola! Bueno, no podía darse tan fácil a Sesshoumaru xD. Oh, eso si, va a ser un duro golpe para Sesshoumaru el día siguiente, o los días, en fin ya leerás! Saludos!

**LIA SAMA: **Hola! Gracias por lo que me dices, solo espero seguir siendo de tu agrado y seguiré con la historia de eso ni que lo dudes! Saludos!

**Silvemy89: **Hola! Yo también creo que son espectaculares juntos! He puesto ya la continuación, espero que no me hayas tenido que esperar tanto!. Muchas gracias y me dices que te pareció este capi? Saludos!

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO: **Hola! Es un gusto leerte por aquí, Pues mas o menos van a sufrir a lo largo del fic! Eso ya lo iras leyendo n.n. gracias por el review y millones de Saludos!

**sesshoumaru.forever: **Hola! Hahahahaha, oka oka, como no me gustan mucho que digamos los funerales (no soporto a las personas llorando) actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda! Saludos!

**Aabla: **Hola! Quiero que me disculpes, pero esas pequeñas grandes dudas serán resueltas en el fic ya que si te cuento, pues ya no tendría caso que leyeras y creeme no quiero eso XD. Solo puedo decirte que puede que uno u otro de la serie salgan, pero no la mayoría y su papel no será muy trascendental. Bueno, espero sigas leyendo y muchos saludos!

**Nadesko: **Hola! Jop, lo intentare te lo aseguro XD. Y bueno sobre su relación ya lo veras en lo siguiente, saludos!

**Love-Sesshy-kun: **Hola! Jep, si, lo continué! Oh, hay que calmar un poco las ansias XD saludos!

**Bbkid: **Hola! Etto, que bueno que te agrade este fic! Me da gusto que te agrade la pareja, creo que eres una de las tantas a las que ayude a ello, je, aun recuerdo cuando llegue a este sitio y no había mas que contados fics de la pareja y después se multiplicaron y que agradable ha sido xD. Yo espero no hacerte rabiar mucho con mis tiempos en actualización, aunque este si que rápido lo sigo XD. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Volver a Tenerte **

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas lindas personitas que a pesar de saber que me tardo horrores en actualizar continúan al pendiente de mis escritos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**4.- La prometida de mi padre **

Suspiro tal vez por enésima vez, o ni siquiera eso. Tal vez y fuera la tercera o cuarta en que lo hacia, pero para su caótico estado emocional aquel numero ya era en si demasiado para ella. El dulzón aroma del té de canela no la calmaba en lo absoluto y lejos de que la ingesta del mismo le causara sueño, este se le había espantado de una forma tan repentina que la sola idea de permanecer un momento mas tumbada en aquella cama, le agobiaba.

Era una suerte que no se hubiera desecho del fino y cómodo vestido fresco de gasa que aun llevaba puesto. Solo le fue necesario alejar las mantas de su regazo y de un momento a otro sus menudos pies estuvieron en un intimo contacto con la peluda alfombra que cubría por completo el suelo de aquella habitación que provisionalmente le pertenecía.

Al menos mientras pasaran los días que faltaban para la esperada boda de la que formaría parte aun y cuando en esos momentos no lo deseara.

Kagome agito la cabeza de forma infantil desechando aquellas ideas. Claro que quería aquella boda o bueno cuando pasaran algunos días mas la querría y la esperaría con ansias. Porque seria una mujer muy afortunada, dueña de una basta fortuna, fácilmente envidada por todas aquellas otras que no habían logrado atarse al dedo al millonario Inutashio. Pero mas aun, porque con ello. Liberaba por completo a su abuelo de aquella deuda monetaria que lo unía hasta los huesos con la profunda y grotesca vida en la cárcel.

Aunque bueno, si contaba las diferencias de su futura vida y la de su abuelo si ella no hubiera echo aquello, en nada se diferenciaban.

Ella no deseaba esa boda, no necesitaba para nada el dinero que se le otorgaría, los bienes o demás lujos y por si fuese poco, tampoco estaba enamorada de aquel hombre al que se uniría.

Kagome empujó con suavidad las oscuras puertas entrando despacio en una amplia habitación, una no muy alejada de los dormitorios, que la recibió con los calidos rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas limpias de cortinas o encajes que opacaran su belleza. Hizo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse antes de llegar al alféizar de las mismas donde se sentó de forma delicada apretando los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

Entre sus visiones borrosas pudo contemplar la rustica madera de los libreros que tapizaban la habitación, las enormes mesas con sus lamparillas de estudio y los cómodos sillones individuales que acogedoramente la llamaban a sentarse en ellos. Aquella biblioteca era parte de la mansión que ahora seria su hogar. Donde estaría su futuro y el resto de su vida.

Aun después de varios días, aquella idea era difícil de asimilar.

Bueno, pensando las cosas de la forma mas voluble, aquella casa era preciosa, de un distinguido diseño victoriano, con habitaciones de ensueño, una biblioteca que no deseaba nada de alguna otra y todas aquellos caprichos que una mujer pudiera desear al tener una pista de baile, una enorme piscina e incluso el mas sofisticados de los spa.

Era una preciosa casa de ensueño…

Una preciosa casa de pesadillas…

— ¡Abuelo!. ¡Esta si que me la hiciste buena! — murmuro entre dientes Kagome sabiendo que no había forma alguna de escapar a su destino.

Ni siquiera aun y cuando había cometido ella misma la peor de las estupideces.

Porque antes de haber pensado en _esa_ noche, al menos ya estaba de acuerdo de ser la esposa de Inutashio Yasha. Pero no, tenia que tener un último capricho, como una ingenua niña colegiala. Quería su última travesura antes de madurar. Y todo hubiera estado mejor si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

O si al menos, nunca lo hubiera conocido…

Porque al menos así, no recordaría a cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar a ese par de pupilas doradas que la habían hechizado con una simple mirada.

A ese hombre misterioso y deseable con el que había terminado en la cama sin dudar, haciéndole disfrutar de los placeres que nunca antes había pensado siquiera que existían y que seguramente jamás volvería a degustar.

Así como jamás podría volver a estar al menos un breve segundo con aquel hombre con el cual, desde mas de siete días se había atrevido a soñar.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba mucho peor consigo misma.

Ya que se negaba a dejarlo atrás, como un dulce recuerdo, tal y como ella había querido. En su lugar soñaba con él y casi lo sentía por las noches acariciando dulcemente su piel mientras le susurraba las más dulces palabras al oído. Era por el que pensaba que nunca más volvería a sentir y que Inutashio, jamás, ni en sus sueños podría siquiera aspirar a formar parte de su vida.

Incluso había llegado a soñar con un giro inesperado en su vida, algo que le devolviera su vida robada, sus anhelos, sus deseos.

Pero esta era la realidad y nada o nadie lo cambiaria. Y ya era hora para dejar atrás a los sueños.

— ¡Higurashi! — se reprimió con furia, apretándose los parpados matando así las lagrimas que habían amenazado por caerse — ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos y sigue tu vida! —

Seguir con su vida. Sí, eso estaba bien por el momento.

Recordaba que horas antes de que Inutashio saliera sin necesitar de su compañía, le había pedido que se sintiera como en su casa, que recorriera las habitaciones y los jardines y que notara todo aquello que le hiciera falta o que sobrara en el mobiliario a su parecer para modificarlo para ella.

Pues bueno, algo como aquello la mantendría un buen rato ocupada.

Y ya que estaba en la biblioteca era mejor empezar.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

Si cuando su padre le había comunicado que se casaría la idea no le había resultado molesta ahora si que lo era. Aunque su antipatía no se debía a la noticia y tampoco a la próxima fecha, sino mas bien a la desconsiderada experiencia que había vivido con aquella mujer ya pasados varios días.

Volver a casa hubiera sido la mejor de las noticias y de los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido durante mucho tiempo y había pensado que cuando lo hiciera llegaría ahí con el dulce sabor del reencuentro con su pasado lleno de nostalgia y en cambio ahora la amarga hiel de la cólera le carcomía las entrañas.

Había notado como el chofer de la limosina que lo trasportaba había abierto la boca para seguramente comunicarle que iban ingresando a los terrenos próximos a la mansión, pero así como había visto su semblante duro y molesto se había desistido de la idea de hacerlo. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que cuando estaba molesto su semblante daba puro miedo, pero hasta ahora después de ver la mueca de terror en el chofer del todo se lo creía.

Bien, ahora tenia que esforzarse para no mostrarse de aquella menara en cuanto llegara a la mansión y encontrara en esta a su padre y a la mujer que con este sea casaría. No dudaba en que tal vez llegaría una vez mas a ser desterrado de aquella mansión a la que tenia años de no volver y sumaria una nueva rencilla con su padre.

Aunque no le parecía nada despreciable aquello, pues así se libraría de tener que soportar a la nueva prometida que seguramente empalagosa como la miel se le pegaría tratando de ganarse su confianza tal y como lo había hecho con su padre.

Después de todo aquel matrimonio era un pacto arreglado entre los dos y no un matrimonio por amor como hubiera preferido para su padre.

Si, pensándolo mejor. Dudaba mucho que pudiera llegara ser amable con la mujer que Inutashio Yasha había elegido para ser su nueva esposa en turno. Para ser sinceros su padre jamás elegía bien a sus acompañantes, solo prefería lo bonita y jóvenes que fueran, dejando a un lado su carisma, sentimientos o buenas razones que tuviera. Y dudaba mucho que esta vez fuera una buena mujer la elegida.

No obstante si recapacitaba un poco en su propia forma de elegir a las mujeres, no difería mucho de su padre. Más que nada con la última chica con la que había decidido enredarse. Y es que esa tal Kagome había sido un completo error desde el primer instante en que la había conocido.

Nada había estado bien y después de aquella noche todo su mundo se le había transgredido.

Era poco decir que se había quedado sin saber lo que había pasado durante muchos minutos en la habitación de aquel hotel a la mañana siguiente cuando había despertado recostado en una desconocida cama completamente solo. No había dejado a un lado los recuerdos compartidos con Kagome en un solo momento y cuando su mente tuvo la lucidez suficiente para funcionar había movido casi la tierra, el mar y el cielo buscándola.

Sin ningún resultado en su búsqueda.

Había pasado un increíble y memorable momento con ella. Pero a días después de estar efectuando una búsqueda infructuosa, debía dar por terminado el asunto y sacarla de una buena vez de su mente y su vida.

Sin embargo ahora aquella proeza le parecía imposible de lograr.

Descontando las noches que soñaba una y otra vez con su cuerpo y todas aquellas eróticas caricias que había repartido por su cuerpo. Se reprochaba la mayor parte del tiempo su estupidez. Si tan solo hubiera insistido un poco más para saber de ella, si no se hubiese quedado profundamente dormido.

Las finas puertas de la entrada principal estuvieron de pronto frente a sus ojos y no hicieron más que sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Había llegado a casa. Esa que había visto su partida y la disolución de la fraternidad entre sus padre y él. Aunque con aquella invitación, había surgido una pequeña posibilidad de que la vieja rencilla entre los mismos se disolviera y Sesshoumaru estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer que aquella remota esperanza se volviera realidad.

Sesshoumaru salio de la limosina con suma lentitud. Con un dejo de nostalgia sus ojos dorados recorrieron la perfecta construcción regocijándose interiormente con ello. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en uno de los balcones, ese que durante años había visitado en incontables noches para mirar las estrellas junto a la persona que mas amaba y que había sido arrebatada de su lado hacia ya varios años incluso antes de que se marchara.

La blanca barandilla le trajo gratos y felices momentos entre los brazos de su madre.

Casi podía verla ahí, con las manos recargadas sobre la barandilla con su largo cabella plateado agitándose al viento mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

Y entonces sus cejas se fruncieron al notar que las blancas cortinas de encaje de aquella habitación ondulaban libres por las ventanas abiertas de la misma. Aquella habitación había sido el santuario de los recuerdos de su madre durante años y nunca había sido abierto desde su partida.

¿Qué era lo que le esperaba de nuevo en aquella mansión ahora?

Las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron de pronto y no pudo mas que volver la mirada cuando una mujer muy mayo salio a recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus arrugados labios.

— ¡Mi pequeñito Sesshoumaru! — le saludo la mujer de pelo gris y arrugadas facciones con lagrimas abrumadoras en sus ojos negros — ¡Había extrañado tanto su presencia en esta casa! —

— ¡Kaede! — Fue Sesshoumaru quien termino abrazando a la mujer dejándose llenar por la calida sensación del cariño de la misma y es que para ser sincero también había extrañado a la mujer que había sido su niñera desde la muerte de su madre.

— ¡No sabes lo difícil que me fue convencer a tu padre para que vinieras! — Murmuro la mujer apretando más los costados de Sesshoumaru de donde lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La mirada del joven se ensombreció y plasmo en su rostro una mueca resignada. Entonces aquello no había sido idea de su pare después de todo. No le sorprendía. Inutashio era un apersona muy difícil que guardaba rencor y desprecio por mucho tiempo a cualquiera.

— ¿Quién esta en la habitación de mi madre? — pregunto alejando a la mujer de su lado mirándola severamente.

— La nueva prometida — los ojos de Sesshoumaru volvieron a mirar hacia la habitación.

— Pero no es lo que crees, ella no esta instalada ahí, sino en una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Esta conociendo la mansión y quiso entrar a la habitación. Fueron órdenes de tu padre y sabes que no puedo… —

— Lo se Kaede — la corto Sesshoumaru. Al menos su padre aun tenia el suficiente sentido común para preservar aquel lugar como estaba. Y le sorprendía el hecho de que esta nueva prometida no durmiera en la habitación principal con Inutashio. Tal vez y esta si fuera…

— La señorita es tan linda que…—

— ¡Oh vamos Kaede! Es por eso que las elige— comento Sesshoumaru con burla — ¿Mi padre esta en casa? —

— A salido por un pequeño imprevisto pero regresara para la hora de la comida. En cambio su prometida esta en casa y ya sabes en que lugar, si lo deseas puedes ir a… —

— No gracias— murmuro Sesshoumaru entrando a la mansión — Prefiero evitar el gusto hasta la comida —

— Bien entonces haré que suban tu equipaje a tu habitación y refréscate para que bajes luego y vengas conmigo. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme jovencito. ¡Tantos años! —

— ¡Claro! — musito Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose entonces a las escaleras mientras estiraba el cuello relajando su musculatura.

Sí, había decidido bien en no conocer a esa mujer hasta la comida. Seria menos incomodo y mas fácil de llevar una conversación con aquella mujer que por el simple hecho de estar en aquel lugar ya le fastidiaba la vida.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

Bueno, había dicho que no deseaba conocerla hasta que fuera la hora de la comida y estuviera su padre presente. Pero este ni siquiera había llegado y ya casi era hora de la cena. Además la mujer en cuestión no había salido de la habitación de su madre durante todas aquellas horas de espera. Le inquietaba el hecho y no había podido resistirse a ir a su encuentro.

Sesshoumaru tardo poco en recorrer el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones y de un momento a otro se encontró frente a la blanca puerta de esa habitación que tantos gratos recuerdos le traía. Abrió despacio la puerta y la brillante luz anaranjada que se colaba de las ventanas le golpeo la vista con fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba el interior de la habitación percatándose que todo estaba justo como lo recordaba en antaño.

Pero había algo diferente. Pues la mujer que estaba ahora recargada sobre la barandilla no se parecía en nada a la delgada y pálida figura de su madre.

Un esbelto cuerpo enfundado en un ligero vestido crema le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba absorta el atardecer que frente a ella en toda su majestuosidad se veía. Aquella era la prometida de su padre. Su cabellera larga hasta casi la cintura se ondeaba al viento reflejando en ellos los matices naranjas de los rayos mortuorios de sol y las largas piernas bien torneadas se asomaban por los ligeros pliegues del vestido que no llegaba mas allá de las rodillas. La estrecha cintura llamaba la atención para ser estrechada en sus brazos y el sutil perfume de su cuerpo que le traía la brisa le empezaba a nublar los sentidos y….

¿Qué demonios?

Esa mujer estaba prohibida. Seria la esposa de su padre y también su madrastra en unos cuantos días. Además quería saber que era lo que hacia en aquella habitación y lo deseaba saber justo ahora.

— Señorita— le llamo con voz firme, pero la mujer parecía no haber escuchado su saludo.

Podía ser que influyera el que estuviera afuera en el balcón o que hubiera ignorado su llamado a propósito. Hubiera deseado pronunciar su nombre pero ni siquiera lo sabia y aquello era una clara muestra de hasta donde su padre no deseaba tenerlo ahí junto a él. Ni siquiera le había comunicado el nombre de su prometida.

— Buenas tardes— volvió a saludar adentrándose más en la habitación dirigiendo sus pasos a donde ella se encontraba.

Noto su repentino cambio de actitud y de cómo se estremecía casi con miedo al haber escuchado su voz

— He venido a presentarme —

Sesshoumaru la observo una vez mas mientras avanzaba. Aquí pasaba algo con aquella mujer y debía de averiguarlo. Observo como la mujer se movía levemente y noto entonces que sus cabellos destellaban con un azulado tono, uno que solamente había contemplado en una ocasión y que nunca antes en alguna otra mujer había notado.

No podía ser

Se detuvo de golpe, ahora no solo confundido sino evocando imágenes que no deseaba volver a contemplar en su mente. Esa cabellera azabache, la lluvia, la risa de aquellos sujetos y la calidez de ese cuerpo junto a suyo.

— ¡No! —

Se estaba imaginado cosas. Sí, tenia que ser eso.

Aunque le parecía ilógico que ella continuará evitándolo adrede, aferrándose a la barandilla como si su vida dependiera de ello y temblaba incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza. Aquello le hizo dudar y pronunciar un nombre que creía no volvería a decir mas que en sus sueños.

— ¿Kagome? —

Y fue entonces que ella lentamente giro el rostro mostrando su hermoso perfil y unos ojos castaños llamativos y oscuros como el chocolate mismo.

Era ella su Kagome.

**Continua… **

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou **

**"Los recuerdos no son mas… que una dolorosa ilusión" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas lindas personitas que a pesar de saber que me tardo horrores en actualizar continúan al pendiente de mis escritos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**5****.- Presentaciones**

Se había negado al principio a creerlo, justo segundos después de haber escuchado su voz. Se había convencido que solamente eran vestigios de sus afectados recuerdos el breve atisbo de su voz llamándole. Pero el pánico y el eco de su voz llamándola nuevamente le hizo darse cuenta que todo aquello no era imaginación suya sino que era tan real y palpable que incluso hasta ahora se daba cuenta que se había girado por completo y en un sepulcral silencio lo observaba.

Con el ceño fuertemente fruncido en confusión la dorada mirada de Sesshoumaru le recorría por entero, como si él también quisiera cerciorarse de que la visión de Kagome frente a él no era mentira. Su mirada cambio del desconcierto a la cólera y lo vio acercarse un paso más al frente antes de clavar esta vez su mirada furiosa sobre ella.

— Kagome ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Kagome parpadeo, aquella voz fuerte y ronca llamándola, haciéndole ver que si había creído que el destino era benevolente, ahora le hacia saber que era mas cruel de lo que creía.

Sesshoumaru necesitaba saber lo que ahí pasaba y necesitaba saberlo ahora.

Abrió la boca, pero de la misma ningún sonido había salido. Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando un mareo la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que su mundo girara con suma rapidez y que su mirada se volviera nublada y oscura. Casi nada comparado con las terribles náuseas que le habían asaltado y que si no se estabilizaba le harían devolver lo poco que en todo el día se había llevado a la boca.

La fina vara de metal cromado que formaba parte de la barandilla se le había hecho tan lejana a pesar de no estar muy alejada de su cuerpo y con su perdido sentido de la orientación fallo al tratar de asirse de ella, sintiendo como si cuerpo se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado haciéndola cerrar inconscientemente los ojos esperando solo recibir el impacto del rudo suelo.

Más solo la suavidad de un envolvente abrazo fue lo que la recibió al desplomarse. Sin pensarlo se había recargado contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru y aun en medio de aquella desmejora suya sintió como la sujetaba en sus brazos y la llevaba dentro de la habitación, depositándola con suavidad sobre un pequeño sillón.

— Tranquila, ahora ya estas bien — murmuro quedamente Sesshoumaru asiéndola con un poco mas de fuerza entre sus brazos. Aquella frase ya la había escuchado antes de sus labios, justamente en aquel momento cuando también había estado a punto de sucederle una desgracia.

Casi como si quemara, Kagome se había apartado de él acurrucándose sobre el respaldo del sillón, buscando con ello confortarse un poco de su mareo. Lo oyó alejarse y entrar por una pequeña puertecilla en esa misma habitación. Le sonido del agua corriendo y sus pasos acercándose una vez mas a ella la alertaron, mas no pudo mas que temblar cuando un húmedo y fresco pañuelo se paseo por su cara tratando con ello de mejorarla.

— Te lo agradezco— soltó apenas en un murmullo con los labios secos y ojos entrecerrados tratando de enfocar el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

No hubo respuesta por parte de él. Tan solo pasaba la fresca tela sobre su piel deforma impersonal, tratándose que se mejorara cuanto antes. Sus movimientos tensos y su rostro impávido le decía hasta donde llegaba su esfuerzo por mantenerse callado esperando que se repusiera y le respondiera sus dudas. Las atenciones sobre su persona cesaron, casi al mismo tiempo en que sus malestares y la fija mirada de Sesshoumaru le hizo ver que ya estaba hartándose de esperar.

— ¿Y bien? — Sesshoumaru trato de hablar con la mayor clama posible, si es que eso se podía con todas aquellas caóticas emociones que sentía.

O más bien dudas.

Kagome estaba ahí, la mujer con la que había pasado una fantástica noche y a la que había buscado como un loco hasta hartarse se hallaba ahí, en la habitación que había sido de su madre y más aun en la casa de su padre.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme? —

Sesshoumaru estuvo tentado a disculparse por su agresivo tono empleado en la ultima pregunta y tal vez debería de haberlo hecho, pues Kagome se había echado mas contra el sillón, defendiéndose tal vez de su presencia o de su mirada. Suspiro, tratándose de calmarse un poco si era posible y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la casa de mi padre —

Si antes Kagome había estado arisca y temblaba por el miedo que le había infundado con sus agresivas palabras. Aquella última oración la había hecho palidecer como la misma cera. Su labio inferior temblaba y entre balbuceos apenas logro decir algo.

— ¿Tu padre? —

¡No!. ¡Tenia que ser una broma!

Si, había escuchado mal. Sesshoumaru no podía haber dicho que era de su padre aquella casa. Que Inutashio Yasha era su padre. No podía. No podía ser el hijo del hombre con el que iba a casarse. No podía tener ningún lazo con el hombre que manejaba el destino de su familia entre sus dedos.

— Inutashio Yasha, ese es mi padre. ¿No lo sabias?— murmuro Sesshoumaru mirándola aun duramente. Kagome sintió que la cabeza volvía a girar vertiginosamente y las nauseas otra vez volvían.

Si lo pensaba un poco y comparaba el rostro del padre y del hijo, podía darse cuanta a simple vista que eran casi idénticos en el parecido, claro estaba que Inutashio demostraba ya la madurez de los años, mientras que Sesshoumaru vivía en carne viva los beneficios de la juventud.

— Yo… no… — Kagome detuvo sus palabras y bajo la vista hacia sus manos en su regazo que apretaban con fuerza su vestido blanco. Incapaz de seguir soportando la dura mirada de Sesshoumaru.

¿Qué era lo que le diría?

¿Qué tenia tan mala suerte que ahora debía de casarse con Inutashio para salvar a su abuelo?

¿Qué el destino la odiaba tanto como para dejarla estar una sola noche con el hombre que durante toda su vida había buscado y luego arrebatárselo de su lado?

¿Qué lo mas terrible de todo era que ese hombre, era el hijo de aquel con quien debía casarse?

Aunque también era su culpa no haberse informado mas sobre Inutashio, lo único que sabia era que no se llevaba bien con su hijo, pero jamás le había importado su nombre o aspecto. Tal vez ni siquiera Sesshoumaru supiera que ella era…

Kagome levanto la vista encontrándose ahora con el perfil sereno del joven. Tal vez Sesshoumaru no sabia que ella era…

El rechinido llamativo de la puerta principal de aquella habitación llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes haciéndolos girar la vista casi al unísono hacia la misma. La imponente y alta figura del bien conocido Inutashio Yasha se abría paso por la misma y entraba a la habitación con cautela.

Al unísono los dos giraron el rostro encontrándose con la sobria figura de Inutashio en el umbral de la puerta. No dio más que dos pasos cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ciertamente empalagosa para la joven que de inmediato desvió su mirada de ambos hombres. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Sesshoumaru que frunció el ceño molesto y tenso los hombros cuando la mirada de su padre se fijo en la suya regalándole una sonrisa a él también pero ciertamente fría.

— Kaede me dijo que al fin habías llegado a casa, Sesshoumaru —

Mientras hablaba Inutashio avanzaba hacia ellos, casi por acto de reflejo Sesshoumaru se levanto de donde segundos antes había estado sentado y dio uno o tal vez dos pasos alejándose del pequeño diván donde había dejado a Kagome. Los ojos dorados de su padre no volvieron a fijarse mas en él sino en la joven que con el rostro desviado y con un ligero carmín en las mejillas los evitaba a ambos. Contrariado y confuso vio como Inutashio sujetaba una de las manos de Kagome en un gesto delicado y la llevaba a sus labios en un gesto suave y hasta tierno.

Casi como el que algunas veces había visto que empleaba con sus amantes.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido esta casa? — Murmuro con un ronroneo mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios con los nudillos de la chica — Si no es de tu gusto, podemos buscar alguna otra mas o ir a algún lujoso departamento en la ciudad que tu quieras —

— No es… nece… esta es — Balbuceo apenas Kagome, presa tanto del pánico de que Inutashio estuviera ahí como de la incomodidad que su tacto le causaba — Es perfecta — le aseguro apartando ligeramente sus dedos de los labios del mayor de los Yasha.

— Me da gusto oír eso — soltó Inutashio divertido con la reacción de la joven.

Un repentino y discreto tosido a un lado suyo llamo la atención y fue entonces que reparo una vez más en la presencia de su hijo que por increíble que pareciera había olvidado casi por completo que se encontraba ahí tan cerca y atento a lo que sucedía en esa habitación y más aun con aquella chica.

Se giro despacio hacia él sonriendo de forma cínica y con un gesto que creyó alguna vez no tendría para con su hijo. Una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba sus delgados labios mostrando sin contemplación alguna y hasta con fuerte mofo que Kagome le pertenecía.

Y si su gesto no había sido suficiente, sus actos y palabras si que lo hicieron.

— El motivo de mi carta hacia ti es el mismo por el que supongo te encuentras aquí — No era necesario que girara el rostro para ver a la joven, su mano aun ni siquiera había abandonado la suya. Se levanto del diván con ella siguiéndole y frente a Sesshoumaru hizo la presentación formal y hasta un poco seca.

— Esta es Kagome, mi futura esposa — siseo fuerte trayendo hacia su cuerpo a la joven — Y como ya lo sabes… Tu futura madrastra — Inutashio disfruto por un breve segundo el brillo molesto en los ojos dorados del joven.

Y Kagome… ella ni siquiera pudo sostener su mirada.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

**Continúa…**

**N de la Y: **Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos, hay mucho que explicar y poco tiempo para ello. Asi que solo me limitare a decirles que, pronto actualizare y prometo dar la contestacion de sus reviews en el proximo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias a  
iyvker,XtinaOdss, eva dooley 009, Gatita Bonita, sweetchild, kat, Tierna Hinata, africa desiree, la dama de la luna, andrea, Silvemy89,sophia06,Forastera. Un beso a todos y hasta luego.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

"**Los recuerdos no son mas… que una dolorosa ilusión"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

Dedicado a: Esas personitas sin escrúpulo alguno que me interrumpían mientras tecleaba sin dejarme terminar alguna idea concisa de las innumerables que me veían.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

6.- Si Comprendieras

Casi ya como acto de involuntario, el delicado cepillo de plata y cerdas naturales pasaba una vez y otra más por sus cabellos. Se encontraba absorta y tan perdida en sus pensamientos observando hacia ningún punto en específico frente a su propio reflejo en el espejo. En su cama a unos cuantos metros alejada de donde estaba, descansaba un precioso vestido de gasa claro que se pondría aquella misma noche para asistir a la que seria la primer cena en familia en aquella casa.

Ya no recordaba las veces que se había mordido la lengua, como una tenue advertencia a no hacer lo que aun en aquellos momentos rondaba por su cabeza. Buscara Sesshoumaru. Podía explicarle, decirle exactamente los motivos que la obligaban a todo aquello, pero, sabia que aunque lo hiciera. No había alguna solución posible para ella.

Su destino estaba sellado.

Seria la esposa de Inutashio Yasha, porque así lo había querido.

Esta vez fue uno de sus labios los que recibieron el letal castigo al que se sometía y por un breve momento el metálico sabor de la sangre le lleno la boca. Dejo el cepillo sobre la lacada superficie del peinador y se levanto rápidamente acercándose hacia la cama, la hora de la cena estaba próxima y esconderse en su habitación no mejoraría para nada su ánimo, ni mucho menos le resolvería la vida.

Se deshizo de la enorme toalla que la cubría y empezó a cambiarse.

El suave vaivén de la falda le complacía. Era un elegante diseño que no hacia más que resaltar su figura, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente holgado como para esconderla y el discreto escote apenas y dejaba entrever las finas curvas de sus pechos. Dejo de mirarse un momento en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, cuando la puerta principal de la misma se había abierto.

No habían pedido permiso siquiera y por un breve momento su corazón había latido acelerado imaginándose que por aquella puerta entraría la única persona a quien deseaba realmente ver. Pudo mentir y decir que se había decepcionado, pero en aquella ocasión, la presencia amable de Inutashio la había reconfortado.

Se había detenido en el resquicio de la puerta y desde ahí, con una mano en la quijada, estudiaba en silencio el aspecto elegante de la joven. Un tenue rosado inundo las mejillas de Kagome cuando aquellos ojos dorados se detuvieron justo contra los suyos y desvió la mirada justo cuando en los labios del mayor una sincera sonrisa se dibujo.

— Perfecta — murmuro Inutashio — El vestido que elegí para ti, te ha quedado al dedo. Pero aun así falta algo—

Kagome se quedo muy quieta mientras él avanzaba, solo se detuvo a la distancia prudente, mientras con una de sus manos buscaba entre las bolsas de sus saco. Una cajita considerable enfundada en terciopelo negro termino en las manos de Kagome. Dudosa miro aquello como si no supiese que hacer y la suave y reconfortante sonrisa del mayor se acrecentó mientras que el mismo la abría y mostraba su contenido a la chica.

Suspiro tranquila al darse cuenta que dentro de aquello ningún anillo de compromiso venia.

— Date vuelta— le pidió amable y como autómata Kagome lo hizo. La fría gargantilla de diamantes le lamió la piel.

Cuando los dedos de Inutashio se alejaron de su piel volvió a girarse para quedar frente a él y entonces noto como ahora a sus delicados lóbulos llevaba unos aretes del mismo material. Cerró los ojos dejándose hacer por el hombre y solo los abrió cuando este sin que ella se lo esperara le regalo un suave beso en la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

— Ahora si, vayamos a la mesa — susurro Inutashio, tendiéndole el brazo para que lo tomara y Kagome lo hizo no sin antes dedicarle una tenue sonrisa.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Sabía de sobra que todo aquello estaba mal, desde el momento mismo en el que había abandonado su habitación del brazo de Inutashio, hasta el que termino sentada a un lado suyo y para empeorarlo más aun frente a Sesshoumaru. Su cuello ya demasiado dolorido por mantenerlo rígido y alzado comenzaba a provocarle un malestar más que físico en la zona muscular y la dulce amabilidad de Inutashio no serenaba en nada el amargo sabor de la antipatía de Sesshoumaru.

Desde el momento mismo en que los había visto llegar juntos, no le había demostrado más que miradas altaneras y frías palabras, aunque tampoco podía decir que se había mostrado descortés o grosero.

Pero su mirada dorada muy lejos de ser calida y comprensiva, simulada mas el mortífero filo de una daga preparada para clavarse en su desnudo cuello. Y esa misma incomodidad ahora la hacia arrepentirse de levar aquel exquisito recogido en su cabello.

Trato de olvidarse de sus ojos bajando los propios a su plato, donde las guarniciones y la carne seguían intactas. Tal y como las había recibido, tal vez mezcladas y en otros casos levemente enterradas en el tenedor entre sus dedos.

Tenía hambre

¡Oh claro que sí!

Pero con Sesshoumaru Yasha mirándola como si quisiera destruirla en el preciso momento en que se deshiciera en cualquier acto mundano. Hacia que cualquier bocado que deseara llevarse a la boca le pareciera insoportable de realizar.

No debía olvidar que a pesar de aquella actitud por parte de Sesshoumaru, este al parecer en lo absoluto le había dicho a su padre lo que de ella sabía. Pero como intercambio había volcado toda su furia contra ella de esa manera.

No supo en que momento había podido llevarse un trozo de papa cocida como bocado a sus labios, pero fue lo suficientemente precavida para no atragantarse con él cuando la firme voz de Sesshoumaru hizo acto de presencia dirigiéndose tanto a su padre y por primera vez a ella, en todo lo que iba de la cena.

— Aunque acabo de conocer a la señorita Higurashi puedo decirte una cosa padre— las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran calmas, aunque sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en ellas — De todas las prometidas que has tenido, es ella la mas bonita—

Kagome había bajado la vista desconcertada, mas tuvo que volver a alzarla cuando la firme mano de Sesshoumaru le fue tendida en un gesto cortes. Había asentido débilmente a sus palabras y le había estrechado la mano.

Más se había arrepentido de igual manera al hacerlo.

— Bienvenida a la familia — sus palabras fueron gélidas y la mano que sostenía la suya empezaba a presionarle la piel y la carne, sin despegar en ningún momento sus rabiosas iris doradas de los ojos de chocolate.

Estas a mi merced y puedo destruirte en un solo segundo, cuando yo así lo quiera.

Soltó la mano y golpeo sin querer el respaldo de su silla con el impulso que tuvo al dejarla. Casi había escuchado aquellas palabras dichas claramente por Sesshoumaru, mas solo fue el momentáneo brillo fiero de una bestia herida en su mirada que la había asustado hasta el punto en que se había visto tan expuesta incluso hasta la misma muerte.

Por mero impulso de protección había girado el rostro buscando la presencia de Inutashio, pero al parecer este ni siquiera atención les había prestado, ocupado respondiendo una llamada a su móvil dándoles claramente la espalda y hablando absorto mientras los minutos pasaban.

La burlona sonrisa de Sesshoumaru volvió a recibirla cuando regresó el rostro y supo que por sobre todas las cosas, lo mejor que hubiese hecho, era quedarse encerrada en su habitación, al menos hasta que la presencia de Sesshoumaru de aquella casa desapareciera.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Sesshoumaru miro sobrio la fina copa de cristal que una vez mas le era rellenada de vino tinto. No habían acabado de rellenarla cuando él ya la llevaba una vez mas a sus labios y es que la ingesta, aunque moderada de alcohol le hacia retener el impulso que sentía para soltarle de una vez por todas a su padre sobre lo que sabia de su prometida. Kagome, aunque reahuyente de su mirada en lo que faltaba para que la cena terminara, se mostraba temerosa y a la vez preparada para alguna acción que él realizara.

Aunque, al parecer la estaba llevando a los limites, enfrascando a su padre en conversaciones que no lo mezclaban a él, ella o directamente a ambos. Y aunque podía decir que escuchar las entretenidas platicas de su padre jamás lo hastiaban, había cosas que para Sesshoumaru tenían sus limites y a decir verdad estaba ya rozando los mismos.

Habían empezado a mellarse cuando Inutashio, había llegado al comedor con Kagome de su brazo. Otro leve rozon a su paciencia llego cuando su padre le había sonreído con cariño y la había besado en la mejilla antes de indicarle donde tomaría asiento y había llegado hasta la mitad cuando la había estrechado en sus brazos de forma protectora cuando Kagome casi tropieza al no medir bien sus pasos con los largos tacones que se había puesto.

En un principio estúpidamente había creído que se trataban de celos.

Pero si lo pensaba fríamente, no había sentimiento alguno hacia Kagome que él tuviera.

Al menos ninguno otro mas que el del desprecio y el de querer arrancarle la mascara a esa mujer tan traicionera.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?—

La pregunta hecha por Sesshoumaru al parecer los había tomado por sorpresa, el sonido de los cubiertos y la voz de Inutashio por algunos segundos dejo de oírse, demasiados para el gusto de Sesshoumaru, que instintivamente clavo su mirada una vez mas sobre la anonadada Kagome que se estremeció brevemente antes de mirar casi suplicante a Inutashio.

Aquello alerto casi de inmediato al joven, Kagome no sabia que responder a algo como aquello.

— Es extraño que preguntes algo como eso hijo— murmuro pasivo el mayor logrando captar la atención del de cabellos celestes

— Acostumbras solo venir a la ceremonia para ausentarte, hasta que vuelva a llamarte para alguna otra — Sesshoumaru se echo a reír, logrando que su padre y una reticente Kagome también lo hiciera, breves segundos antes de que el mismo Inutashio serio y talante volvió a mirarle para responderle sereno.

— Debo de agradecer a las tantas cenas que se dan en una de las tantas multicompañías de Japón—Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su padre — Fue una suerte que, en aquella ocasión el abuelo de Kagome, llevara a su nieta tomando el lugar de su hija enferma —

Aquella explicación puede que fuese cierta en cuanto a Kagome, pero no en cuanto a su padre que, prefería mil veces ir a celebrar a cualquier otro lugar que una cena en las tantas de sus compañías donde odiaba el estar recibiendo adulaciones constantes para que otorgara algún favor.

Y además, a quien deseaba descubrir era a Kagome, no a su padre. Era en Tokio donde se había encontrado a Kagome. La ultima ciudad donde se había refugiado y la última donde mas antipatías había hallado.

— En alguna de Tokio, supongo— Esta vez fue a él a quien Kagome miro y al parecer sabía a donde se dirigía el menor de los Yasha.

— Te equivocas, fue en Osaka — le corrigió su padre — En aquella ocasión la celebración era para las que no estaban cerca de la capital —

— Aun así, Osaka esta próxima de Tokio — Los ojos de Sesshoumaru volvieron a posarse filosos sobre los de la chica — Siendo nativa de allá, debe de ir muy a menudo a Tokio—

— Lamento decepcionarle, pero no — Kagome se sorprendió al no pronunciar ninguna frase en medio de tartamudeos o afligida. Su voz sonó clara y segura.

— ¿Nunca a estado en esa ciudad? — Kagome se tomo su tiempo para responderle. Estaba claro que Sesshoumaru estaba retándola y esperando encontrar algún punto flojo para hacerla caer, mas aunque así la presionara, esta vez no le daría el gusto de asustarla o amedrentarla de nuevo.

— Lógicamente que he estado ahí, pero no tan a menudo como cree — esta vez fue el turno de Kagome para mirar burlonamente a Sesshoumaru — La ciudad es tan aburrida para mi que incluso no llego a recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve ahí —

La miro bajar la mirada levemente solo para sostener su copa con su delicada mano antes de llevarla a sus rosados labios, besando al tanteo el rojizo liquido que le dio un poco mas de color a los mismos. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sesshoumaru, intrigado por su actitud desafiante y al mismo tiempo reconociendo el momentáneo triunfo en aquel asalto donde Kagome había logrado parar su ataque.

Al parecer la había subestimado y era realmente buena.

Por un momento le había parecido que era la misma chica temerosa e ingenua que había conocido en aquellas solitarias calles de Tokio, pero ahora solo era una mujer astuta y sofisticada que destilaba por los poros relajación y una paciencia absoluta.

Pero él sabía que era exactamente ella y no tardaría en descubrirla frente a los ojos de su padre.

— ¿No te parece exquisita Sesshoumaru? — Interrumpió de pronto su padre tomando una de las manos de la joven — Es una joven recatada y de buena familia que desborda una inocencia tan pura. Fue eso exactamente lo que atrapo por completo mi atención. Nada que ver con las mujeres que hay ya en estos días —

Sesshoumaru solo llevo su copa a sus labios tomando el líquido. Necesitaba hacerlo para evitar el repentino estallido de risas que deseaba soltar al escuchar aquella afirmación de su padre. Era él el ingenuo en todo aquello, pues si supiera lo que sabia, la reputación de Kagome no seria para nada parecida a lo que él idolatraba.

Sí, como había dicho ya.

Aquella mujer era realmente buena.

Pues ninguna mujer antes había logrado cegar hasta aquel punto o engañar de aquella forma al perspicaz instinto de Inutashio.

Tu prometida no es más que una arpía manipuladora e infame

¿Lo había dicho en verdad? No lo sabia con claridad, pero aquel que parecía un pensamiento se había escuchado casi tan claro que no dudaba en haberlo pronunciado con voz fuerte y despreocupada. Miro a su padre y este seguía igual que antes, ocupado en terminar su cena y a la vez consiente de la presencia de aquellos dos en su mesa.

Si lo supiera, si lo hubiese escuchado, no seria tan solicito con la que era su prometida. Sesshoumaru seria no más que un entrometido que destruiría su paz y merecería esta vez y para siempre su enfado. Y eso era algo que justamente, no tenía en mente. Recordó que desenmascarar a Kagome, no había sido el motivo por el que estuviera ahí, sino más bien para volver a intentar recuperar todo aquello que se había perdido entre padre e hijo.

Y sabía también que no lograría nada atacando de aquella manera a Kagome.

Pero no podía soportar la idea de que aquella bruja mentirosa, pudiera ser tan buena para engañar y hacerle creer a todos que era una chica buena. Ganándose la confianza absoluta de todos para que en determinado caso de que alguien contase la verdad, nadie lo creyera.

No podía decir lo que sabía y tampoco podía aceptar el guardarse la mentira.

La intensa rabia que había logrado mantener controlada estaba a punto de salirse de su control y solo había una cosa que podía hacer racionalmente antes de perder el control de si mismo. Pues si explotaba soltaría todo lo que sabía y adiós a los planes que en mente tenia.

No perdería su oportunidad, no por esa embustera.

— ¿Sesshoumaru?— murmuro so padre al notar como se levantaba silenciosamente de la mesa. Sabía que la joven lo miraba intrigada. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se disculpo.

— Han de saber que aun me encuentro algo fatigado por el viaje hasta aquí y deseo descansar — había inyectado en sus palabras un palpable cansancio que no dejo a duda su estado.

— Señorita— murmuro dirigiéndose a la joven y de igual manera — Padre—

— Les deseo una buena noche — termino girándose y saliendo del comedor.

Podía decir que Kagome había ganado también esa noche, pero la próxima, estaba dispuesto a volver a atacar.

Con todas las garras que tenía.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

TBC…

Hitori Iyanai!

I Can Hear You

Reviews Cap 4!

Forastera: Hola! En efecto siguió lo bueno! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización del capitulo cinco. Gracias por la felicitaciones y espero que siga en tu gusto! Saludos!

Sonia estrada: Hola! Oh si que se ha llevado una buena! Gracias por el review! Saludos!

sophia06: Hola! Estoy muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación! Trato de ser lo menos mala posible, pero en ocasiones mi trabajo y numerosas ocupaciones se llevan toda mi vida, pero aquí estamos actualizando! Saludos!.

Silvemy89: Hola! Jejeje, tanto, tanto como matarlo de un infarto no podría, pues se acaba la historia, saludos!

Andrea: Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :) te envió muchos saludos y besos por igual! Hasta luego!

La dama de la luna: Hola! Hu, espero que no te me mueras antes de que actualice mas seguid, pues seria una pena y un luto tremendo xD. Gracias por el review, saludos!.

AfRi PoTtEr: Hola! Continuado e igual de interesante… supongo! Saludos!

Tierna Hinata: Hola! Da gusto verte por acá! Que bien que lo hayas leído todo y espero lo sigas haciendo en lo que sigue! Un saludo y un beso!

Kat: Hola! Pido una disculpa así como también te explico que no siempre actualizare muy rápido, eso contando que tengo varios fic pendientes, otros mas que escribo y que aun no publico o están en otro lugar y por ultimo el que mi trabajo consuma mas de mi vida que nada, pero una cosa es segura actualizare no te apures. Gracias por leerme y saludos!

Sweetchild: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y cuídate!

Gatita Bonita: Mi querida gatita! Como ya te he reiterado en ocasiones anteriores, siempre es una delicia leer tus hermosos comentarios, me halaga mucho todo lo que me expresas y el cariño que me muestras, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi persona. Tal vez sea un poco tarde (mas no demasiado creo) aun así, espero hayas tenido una increíble navidad y que este año nuevo te traiga todo aquello que anhelas o quieres! Muchos saludos y besos!. Y recuerda que estoy aquí siempre esperando poder leer un lindo mensaje tuyo con ansias.

Eva dooley 009: Hola! Pues me alegra mucho el que mis fic que agraden tanto : ) saludos!

XtinaOdss: Hola! Sip ya se encontraron… y ahora q? pues lo que sigue xD saludos!

Iyvker: Hola! Aun falta para que algo de volver a estar juntos se de así que no comas ansias! Gracias por el comentario y saludos!

Reviews Cap 5!

Mitsuki Himura: Hola! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida que me das tras mi ausencia! Espero te guste el capitulo! Saludos!

Damalunaely: Hola! Pues bienvenida a el registro xD, espero te siga gustando esta historia, saludos!

KaoruRurouni24: Hola! Me alegra el que mi fic te haya encantado, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero y también me digas que te ha parecido el nuevo capitulo! Muchos saludos!

Silvemy89: Hola! Pues nop, aquí estoy continuándolo hasta que se termine y para eso le falta un buen. Saludos!

Aabla: Hola! Creo que lo que esperas, es lo mismo que la mayoría, pero bueno no se sabe aun xD, saludos!

icegirl06: Hola! Sip, creo que ninguna nos gustaría estar en el suyo, muchos saludos!

AfRi PoTtEr: Hola! A petición actualización mas pronta xD Saludos!

sonia sandria: Hola! Traro de no tardarme, en verdad! Saludos!

Pamela: Hola! Gracias, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos!

Pss: Hola! Actualizado, espero te guste. Saludos!

Kat: Hola! Discúlpame, en ocasiones podré actualizar, otras no. Espero y puedas seguir leyéndolo a pesar de esto. Te agradezco por tu review y saludos!

abril-chan: Hola! Lo importante es que finalmente has podido leerlo y eso me alegra mucho :) sip, es bueno saber que he contribuido a que te guste la pareja con la cual, empecé a llenar ff net xD. Oh si, habrá muchos problemas a lo largo de este fic ya lo veras. Y sobre lo del pequeño globito y la antipatía de Inutashio por Sesshoumaru, más delante te aclarare lo que sucede. Muchos saludos y espero sigas leyendo el fic!!

Ale-liiziious : Hola ! :o noooo ! no te comas las uñas!! Es malo para la salud xD. Actualizado y saludos!

Gatita Bonita: Querida gatita! Vuelvo decírtelo una vez mas, adoro tus reviews! Regreso y actualizo, tal vez no tan seguido por mis otros mas fics como sabes, pero aquí me tienes una vez mas en este en particular que se, te agrada. Muchos besos y muchos abrazos y sabes estoy aquí esperando tus respuestas!

Aretha Hiwatari: Hola! Muchas gracias y espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado, la continuación esta lista. Una vez te agradezco y cuídate!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Con algo de Inutashio x Kagome.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst. Mis tres ingredientes favoritos.

**Dedicado:** A esa persona que perdí años atrás, que escucho y que se esta cerca diciéndome una y otra vez, no estas sola!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**7.- ¡Dímelo!**

Kagome se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior libre de lipstick, sabía de sobra que aquello traería problemas, al menos en lo concerniente con Sesshoumaru. Inutashio desde dos días antes se había ausentado, casi como por el resto de los días que habían pasado desde aquella desastrosa primera cena a la que había asistido acompañada del padre y del hijo.

Y en un intento por no encontrarse con ella, Sesshoumaru también salía por la mayor parte del día, llegando hasta altas horas de la noche, abandonando la casa y dejándola completamente sola en compañía de los sirvientes. Aunque ella hacia algo completamente parecido, quedándose encerrada en su habitación sin intención alguna por salir del mismo.

Hasta aquella noche.

Sabia que todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra, se le estaba tendiendo a Sesshoumaru en bandeja de plata, dispuesta a ser despedazada viva como creía. Mas si era necesario exponerse de aquella manera para explicarle lo que ocurría, estaba en completa disposición de hacerlo. La mayoría de las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas y solo la mortuoria luz de las pequeñas bombillas que iluminaban tenuemente la chochera podían darle y si acaso un leve brillo a su figura.

Kagome paseo nerviosa sus ojos castañas por el oscuro caminillo en la ladera donde sabia, el convertible de Sesshoumaru de un momento a otro aparecería y en efecto lo hizo haciendo casi saltar a la joven de la pequeña banca de piedra en la que estaba sentada esperándole.

El motor del coche rugió y rechinó las llantas antes de quedar completamente estático y silencioso.

La estoica figura de Sesshoumaru emergió de la oscuridad del auto, confundiéndose por sus ropas oscuras, casi con la misma, de no haber sido que sus llamativos cabellos celestes se negaran a camuflarse entre las sombras. Un bufido molesto escapo de sus labios mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta del vehículo y se quedo petrificado cuando en la tenue luz una ligera sombra se dibujaba.

El ligero deje de alivio que sintió al ver que sus pensamientos habían acertado del todo con quien era, desapareció de inmediato al notar el brillo mortificado en las pupilas castañas de la joven. La silenciosa figura femenina se levanto de la banca donde al parecer lo había esperado y con pasos inseguros se estaba aproximando a él y más aun había tenido el descaro de llamarle por su nombre.

Debía admitir que casi había caído en el hechizo de su figura acercándose. La delicada falda de gasa fresca que apenas y subía un poco mas allá de las rodillas, hacia que sus piernas se notaran mas largas de lo que eran y se estrechaba en su fina cintura donde volvía a cernirse con mayor presión sobre sus pechos apenas ocultos tras la blusa ligera de recatado escote, mientras los mechones oscuros de su inigualable cabello azabache, coronaban su rostro.

Y definitivamente de aquella forma se miraba maravillosa.

Sesshoumaru se maldijo y maldijo aun mas a los fuertes latidos que su corazón le mando al verla y aceptar aquellas ideas que habían llegado a su mente con la sola imagen de la chica. Era inconcebible que sintiera algo por aquella mujer, más ahora que sabían quien en verdad era.

Llenándose de de la marga sensación de la bilis por el desprecio que sentía, hizo todas sus fuerzas en ignorarla y pasar de largo sin siquiera mirarla. Mas debía aceptar que Kagome no iba a dejarlo partir tan fácilmente como había creído, solo con ignorarla.

La prueba estaba ahí, con aquella firme mano de la joven sujetándole con fuerza de una de las mangas de su chaqueta impidiendo que se marchara tranquilo.

— Necesitamos hablar Sesshoumaru—Le había costado casi toda su fuerza murmurar aquellas tres palabras, que no tuvo la suficiente valentía para seguir sujetándolo cuando sus pupilas doradas en ella se clavaron.

—No hay nada de que debamos hablar—Sesshoumaru cruzo sus brazos en su pecho mientras miraba con superioridad a la joven— De hecho, no deseo hablar contigo—

Kagome cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, debía calmarse y relajarse para continuar con aquello. No era momento de echarse para atrás, ni ahora ni nunca más.

— Necesito…— susurró débil y dudosa mas aun así levanto sus ojos retando a los del Yasha — Necesito decirte algo—

— No lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?. ¿Qué solo me utilizaste una semana atrás por una noche para luego volver a la cama de mi padre? —

— ¡Jamás! — Rugió Kagome en tono molesto acercándose lo mas que podía al joven — Inutashio y yo nunca… Jamás nos hemos acostado—

— ¡Basta! — la cayo Sesshoumaru tomándola de los hombros con brusquedad y solo hasta que la joven mantuvo los labios cerrados la soltó con desprecio.

— Al menos puedo estar seguro de que, mi padres no vendrá a reclamarme porque su amante esta aquí a mitad de la noche con su hijo en lugar de estar bajo las sabanas de su cama — Kagome bajo el rostro y lo giro avergonzada por la crudeza en las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

— O tal vez, no querías estar bajo las sabanas de su cama, sino en las mías para…—

— ¡No! — grito Kagome cortándolo para que no dijera nada mas, respiro profundo para bajarse un poco la tensión que sentía antes de seguir hablando — No pretendo nada de eso, simplemente quiero hablar contigo—

Sesshoumaru soltó un bufido resignado, por lo visto Kagome no le dejaría en paz en toda la noche y lo seguiría a donde fuera hasta poder hablar con él. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, solo le quedaba acertar lo que la mujer le pedía.

— Quieres hablar— soltó de pronto Sesshoumaru serio — Pues empieza ha hacerlo—

Kagome bajo la vista, remembrando una a una las ideas que en su mente había pensado desde que había tomado la decisión de esperarlo, mas fue solo una la que en esos momentos le picaba la punta de la lengua y que broto por si sola cuando sus labios se habían abierto.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dirás? — Sesshoumaru la miro por un momento, no esperaba que fuera tan dura y directa así de pronto, pero al parecer lo había preguntado sin pensar en las consecuencias exactas de aquella pregunta y él por su puesto, sabia con antelación cual seria su respuesta.

— Si es en referencia a mi padre— Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los crispados nervios de la chica le hicieran parar casi la respiración. — No le diere absolutamente nada—

Aquella respuesta fue un total alivio para Kagome, que no pudo evitar dibujar una sincera sonrisa en sus labios contenta y relajada. Estuvo casi apunto de abrazar a Sesshoumaru y agradecerle una y otra vez por ese fraternal acto de comprensión, cuando noto la fría e imperturbable mirada que este le brindaba.

La sangre se le helo y estuvo apunto de que sus piernas le fallaran y la hicieran caer al suelo.

— Serás tu quien va ha hacerlo —

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

— ¿Qué pensabas? — le reclamo con tono ácido — ¿No hacer nada la respecto? —

Las fuerzas se le habían ido casi al instante, secándola hasta quedarse sin la motivación de responder siquiera. Quería retirarse, esconderse en su habitación y no salir hasta que la bomba por sí sola cayera, no importaba si era el mismo Sesshoumaru quien la desatara.

Kagome suspiro desanimada, el futuro que se cernía para ella era tan oscuro y lúgubre, sin algún brillo de esperanza en ningún lado. Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, esperando su respuesta aunque para ella no hubiera alguna correcta que le pudiera servir de algo.

Decirle la verdad a Inutashio suponía la automática cancelación de su trato y su abuelo, pararía de inmediato en la cárcel, acusado de extorsionista y abusador de confianza. Sabia que, aunque gozaba de la simpatía de Inutashio, no por sus tratos amables y finas sonrisas lo perdonaría todo de un día para otro como buen samaritano.

Definitivamente estaba acabada.

Sin poderlo evitar mas se encamino nuevamente a la banca, dejándose caer ahí pesadamente mientras agachaba su cuerpo y enterraba su rostro entre sus manos. Los largos cabellos oscuros le cubrieron casi por completo y por un segundo estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar desconsolada. Estaba tan sola, acorralada y desamparada.

— ¿No piensas responderme? —

— ¡Oh claro que voy a responderte! — Le espeto volviendo a levantar el rostro, mientras posaba sus ojos castaños desafiantes en el pulcro rostro del Yasha— No pensaba hacerlo, al menos no de inmediato. Quería… quería saber o darme una idea de cómo reaccionaria, cómo lo iría a tomar?—

— Creo que eso debiste de haberlo pensado primero, antes de meterte con su propio hijo—

— ¿Y como saber que eras el hijo de mi prometido? — reprimió Kagome con acritud

—¿Hubiera sido mejor que fuera un completo desconocido? — Pregunto Sesshoumaru molesto — ¿Eso hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿Te hubieras justificado con ello?—

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Respondió de inmediato con vehemencia —No es justificable para nadie y no deseo justificarme con ello—

— Pero aun así te fuiste con un desconocido. De no haber sido conmigo, te hubieras ido con cualquiera— siseo molesto Sesshoumaru girándose incapaz de poder seguir viéndola de frente

— No con cualquiera… — murmuro bajito la joven diciéndolo solo para ella.

Aquella noche en cuanto lo había conocido casi podía decir que algo mágico le había sucedido, sabia que estar junto a él era especial e intimo. Algo que si decía a los cuatro vientos y mas si se lo decía en aquellos momentos y este se burlaba, el cúmulo de sus emociones la destrozaría.

— ¡Te habrías ido con cualquiera! — exclamo nuevamente Sesshoumaru y sin poder evitarlo se acerco a Kagome levantándola por los brazos dejándola nuevamente de pie junto a él.

— ¡No!— grito casi segundos después, la fiera mirada dorada de Sesshoumaru la había azorado momentáneamente sin dejarla pensar con claridad. — De haber sido así, hubiera escogido a cualquiera de los estaban en esa acera, pero te había visto a ti, por sobre todos a ti. Pero entonces no sabía quien eras y si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera ido tampoco contigo—

— ¿Y entonces sin saberlo decidiste estar conmigo? Por toda la noche conmigo, teniendo sexo casual y fortuito—

— ¡Si! Eso fue exactamente lo que quería cuando te vi, lo que buscaba y lo que obtuve— por un momento Kagome se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, pero quería gritar de una buena vez todo lo que sentía— Y tu obtuviste lo mismo o ¡ACASO QUERÍAS ALGO MAS? —

— No—

— Bien, entonces dejémoslo así—

— ¡No podemos! —

— Claro que podemos, olvidémonos de todo y sigamos con lo que siga de nuestras vidas—

— No se puede—

— ¿Cómo que no? — pregunto Kagome un poco mas calmada y en verdad contrariada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, que la soltó y desesperado paso una de sus manos por el flequillo celeste despeinándolo.

— No podemos olvidarnos de todo, así por que si— la joven no comprendía —Kagome, vas a casarte con mi padre—

— ¿Y eso que? —

— ¿No te enteras?, ¿No lo percibes? —

— ¿Qué? —

No es que fuese despistada en lo que pasaba, durante aquellos días se había puesto a pensar en ello y también todos esos mismos días lo había tratado de ignorar y el que ahora fuera el mismo Sesshoumaru el que empezara con ello, la aterraba.

— Lo que sucede entre nosotros—

— ¡No hay nosotros! — Soltó Kagome apresurada — ¡No se de que hablas! —

De pronto Kagome se vio apresada una vez mas entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, con la proximidad extrema de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Su rostro no tardo en acercarse al suyo y sin que pudiera evitarlo le robo un suave beso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de resistirse a la delicada caricia y suspiro quedito sin contenerse mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cuello del joven.

— Mentirosa, sabes lo que nos sucede— susurro Sesshoumaru entre sus labios cortando lentamente el beso, Kagome en principio se había puesto roja, mas el color abandono muy rápido su rostro cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ambos otra vez.

Intento alejarse mas Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió, el firme agarra en su cintura la mantuvo sino muy cerca al menos lo suficiente para no perder el futuro contacto que sabia volvería a darse. Él también había tratado de negarse en un principio a todo lo que sentía, auto convenciéndose que todo aquello era simplemente un enfado pero debía aceptar que eran otros los sentimientos que lo habían orillado a tratarla tan toscamente durante la mayoría de sus encuentros.

Quería a Kagome, desde aquella noche la quería, sin importar que fuera una caza fortunas.

Lo único que quería era volver a tenerla.

Él nunca antes se había metido con la mujer de otro hombre, mucho menos con alguna que estuviera comprometida.

Y ella lo estaba con Inutashio.

Pero podía arrepentirse de casarse con él…

Estaba seguro de ello.

— No puedes evitar lo que sientes, justo como yo tampoco puedo—

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Soltó Kagome tratando de alejarse de él — ¡Me casare con tu padre! —

— ¡No lo hagas! —

Ahí estaba, sin poder evitarlo lo había dicho. Ajeno a lo que hubiera sido correcto decir, había dejado que sus deseos e impulsos ganaran y si lo había soportado hasta aquellos momentos era por sus repetidas palabras, Kagome estaba prohibida. Ya que esa mujer era nada mas que la prometida de su padre.

Y deseaba que dejara de serlo…

Por eso se había empeñado una y otra vez en que le dijera lo que había pasado entre ellos. Solo así el compromiso seria anulado y Kagome volviera a estar una vez mas libre.

Porque la quería…

Única y exclusivamente para él. E iba a perder la razón si no lo lograba.

— Desiste de ese compromiso Kagome— susurro muy apenas, atrayendo a Kagome sobre su pecho— No deseas casarte con él, no sabiendo lo que sientes por mí—

— ¡No seas arrogante! — Interrumpió Kagome molesta intentándose alejar de él mas era una tarea imposible.— ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!—

—¡Claro que sientes algo por mi! — Volvió a atracar Sesshoumaru apretándola mas contra él mientras susurraba cerca de su oído — Lo percibo así, al tenerte cerca, cuando me miras o me acerco —

— No… yo no…— casi la tenia en sus manos y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza casi preparándose para recibirlo una vez mas en el calido interior de su boca, mas la sangre se le helo al recordar lo que debía.

— No puedo hacerlo, debo casarme con Inutashio— Sesshoumaru sonrió alejándose un poco de ella, sin romper el firme agarre en que la tenia cautiva.

— No puedo… no comprendes— susurro apenas Kagome empezando a temblar dolida.

— Pues debes de explicarme para que lo comprenda — las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran calmas, mas un leve dejo de irritación se podía percibir en ellas, marcando un poco mas la conmoción en Kagome que bajo el rostro negándose a verlo nuevamente a la cara.

— Yo no… — volvió a negarse, y Sesshoumaru supo que algo ahí andaba mal. Realmente mal.

— ¿Por qué tanto empeño por casarte con mi padre? — volvió a preguntarle y eso hizo que la joven ahora si se soltara de él e intentara salir corriendo mas la fuerte mano de Sesshoumaru la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza obligándola a quedarse a ahí.

Los ojos de Kagome entonces vieron las pupilas rabiosas de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Dímelo! — entonces sus pupilas castañas se le llenaron de lagrimas apenas contenidas mientras escuchaba el herido rugido de la voz de Sesshoumaru exigiendo que le hablara.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

**"That I am not alone"**

**TBC…**

_Revis!_

jegar sahaduta: Hola! Bueno, creo que eso de aclarar las cosas aun tardara, pero al menos ya vimos lo que piensa Sesshoumaru, Gracias por el review y espero volverte a ver por acá! Saludos.

Bbkid: Hola! Gracias y espero que el fic siga gustándote como me dices, gracias también por tus palabras hacia mi persona y no te preocupes que actualizaré ya un poco mas seguido! Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente! Saludos!

sonia estrada: Hola! No te preocupes que no lo dejare botado tanto tiempo, aquí tienes la continuación y qué te parece lo que piensa Sesshoumaru? Esperó me digas! Saludos!

Mitsuki Himura: Hola! Tienes razón, el muy tonto no lo ve, pero que crees él también la quiere! Saludos!

Silvemy89: Hola! Oh claro que dejare que se explique! Pero no ahora! Gracias por el review! Saludos!

abril-chan: Hola! Pues tenias toda la razón, no lo podía negar aunque quisiera, quiere a la chica!. Sobre los planes de Inutashio ya lo veras y por lo visto ya estas cerca de saberlo todo XD saludos!

AZUL: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos!

Neni.Dark: Hello Neni! Pues muchas gracias! Espero y te siga gustando con esta continuación! Oh si, que destino tan irónico le too a Kagome ahora, eso es lo lindo de este fic! Espero verte una vez mas por acá y que me digas que te ha parecido, saludos!

dark.kikio.x: Hola! Pues era simplemente eso lo que deseaba no volver a traer por acá y pensé en el otro demonio de la familia xD. Saludos!

NinaChan18: Gracias y creedme actualizo lo mas rápido que se puede! Muchos saludos!

Ale-liiziious: Muchas gracias por los ánimos para continuar! Espero y te guste este capitulo, muchos saludos!

Gatita Bonita: Hola y como siempre muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y por la felicitación a mi cumpleaños! Hey fuiste la única persona que me canto las mañanitas XD. Muchísimas gracias por tu aprecio!. Realmente te lo agradezco muchísimo!. Sobre el fic te diré que en efecto esta incierto aun para mí, esto pues las ideas que tengo cambian cada vez que se puede xD. Y si te has ganado una de las rebanadas de mi pastel! Como puedes ver he accedido un poco a tu petición de Royal Blod aunque te puedo decir que las cosas no estarán nada mejor para Miroku en el próximo capitulo, espero también te guste el que escribí!. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y gracias también por seguir aquí!. Un beso muy grande y abrazos cuantos quieras. Nos vemos en el siguiente! Saludos!

Dkhaley: Hola! Digamos que no creo que estés tan loca XD. Me comunicare contigo mas personalmente y espero sigamos en contacto. Saludos!.

_Reviews actualizados hasta el 5 de mayo, si hubo alguno mas después de esa fecha, discúlpenme lo mas sinceramente posible, pues les contestare hasta la siguiente actualización! _

_Besos!_

_YunNa_


	8. Chapter 8

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**8.- Sin Matrimonio**

— ¡Dímelo! —

Tan fuerte e imponente la grave voz de Sesshoumaru la había aturdido. Aun absorta en el nerviosismo la pelinegra no tenia palabra alguna para contestar en sus labios, las ideas estaban ahí presentes rondando una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero su inquebrantable orgullo no le dejaría decir así tan fácil los verdaderos motivos por los que se casaría con el famoso multimillonario Inutashio Yasha.

Sesshoumaru no se enteraría de sus motivos, así como tampoco se había dado cuenta su propia madre, dejándola tranquila y en paz descansando para la futura operación a la que se sometería. La operación que le salvaría la vida y que seria completamente costeada por su prometido.

Y si la vida y la felicidad de su única familia dependía de aquella boda, estaba dispuesta a renunciar de sus propios deseos y de sus dorados sueños.

— ¿Quieres saber mis motivos? — una sonrisa cínica tan atípica de ella se dibujo en sus labios mientras continuaba hablando — ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender? —

Kagome se alejo de él, acercándose a las suntuosas construcciones fijando su mirada castaña con excesivo interés en los marcos y letras que nombraban la propiedad con ostentosos relieves bañados en oro, para después pasear su mirada en los interminables parajes que componían la propiedad. Sesshoumaru la observaba en completo silencio esperando que fuera ella quien nuevamente hablara.

— Todos estos lujos, las comodidades, todo el dinero que Inutashio puede ofrecer— hablo una vez mas la chica, soltando las palabras tan duramente todo lo contrajo a lo que deseaba expresar — ¿Qué mujer no lo querría? —

— Por supuesto que, yo no soy la excepción — por un breve momento sus palabras casi la convencían en que todo aquello era cierto, mas el frío tacto de los diamantes que el mayor de los Yasha le había colocado sobre su cuello, la trajo a la realidad.

Eso y la endurecida mirada de desprecio que Sesshoumaru le brindaba por su supuesta codicia.

Era mejo así, se dijo luchando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar que sus ojos dejaran salir alguna traicionera lagrima, mientras sus dientes mordían con fuerza su labio inferior impidiéndole decirle que en verdad no seseaba nada de aquello, sino su propia y verdadera felicidad. Kagome se trago el suspiro y con la misma mirada dura se dispuso a atacar a Sesshoumaru.

Era mas seguro así para ella, pues al menos estaría preparada.

— Además, dudo mucho que estés preocupado por mi o por la felicidad de tu padre— Kagome se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar la risilla de desprecio que había soltado sin pensar — Es verdad, ambos no tienen una buena relación de padre-hijo y es mas incluso ahora que están juntos, se encuentran mas que distanciados. ¿Viejas rencillas? —

No pudo evitar que se le helara la sangre cuando las pupilas doradas de Sesshoumaru brillaron hasta oscurecerse de rabia por sus palabras. Tal vez y ahora se había sobrepasado un poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso? —

— No mucho— murmuro Kagome sin interés desviando la vista — Tu padre me ha hablado casi muy poco sobre ustedes ¿Sabes?, solo que hace algún tiempo tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo —

— Una delicada forma de explicarte lo que en verdad ocurrió— siseo Sesshoumaru con tono amargo y cuyo dolor no paso desapercibido por Kagome.

— ¿A que te refieres? —

Tal vez era algo de lo que Sesshoumaru no deseaba hablar, pues en lugar de contestarle, opto por girarse y caminar hasta donde había dejado estacionado su auto para después recargarse sobre el mismo, mirando empecinadamente hacia la gravilla suelta del suelo.

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios entreabiertos y corto de un tajo las palabras que Kagome ahora deseaba decirle soltando sin más uno solo de sus pensamientos.

— Me desheredo por no seguir sus deseos — Sesshoumaru detuvo un momento sus palabras y la faz de su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca melancólica — O mas bien, el ultimo de sus deseos—

La mirada dorada del joven se perdió en el lejano horizonte oscuro manchado de estrellas, por un segundo Kagome se había hecho a la idea de que aquellas serian las únicas palabras que saldrían de sus labios, mas de improviso y como si fueran un torrente fluido la breve historia del recuento de muchos años le fue contada con voz cansada de peleas y de riñas que en si, no veían el momento de la reconciliación verdadera muy próximo como se creía.

Sesshoumaru, el primogénito de Inutashio Yasha, había sido educado con mano dura y firme. Mandado a los más prestigiosos colegios e internados donde su educación se forjo de lo más basta y rica, para ser el digno sucesor de la familia Yasha, sin preguntar en ninguna ocasión por sus opiniones o ideas.

Y había aceptado todos y cada uno de los mandatos y ordenes…

Todos menos uno…

— Nunca acepte casarme con la esposa que él me había elegido— Sesshoumaru cerro entonces sus ojos, mientras dejaba que la fresca brisa nocturna le golpeteara a placer el rostro. — Con ello hice que, toda mi vida y el futuro del apellido Tashio, según sus planes fuera un completo fracaso—

Kagome apretó entre sus dedos la fina tela de su falda, ahora entendía aunque fuese un poco, aquella incomodidad que tenían al estar cerca tanto el hijo como el padre y a en carne propia justificaba el albedrío de Sesshoumaru, uno que le hubiera gustado tener a ella para evitar el compromiso que la unía con el manipulador de Inutashio. Un excesivo derroche de compasión se dibujo en los ojos de la joven, tal vez esa mujer de la que Sesshoumaru hablaba lo había…

— ¿Es que acaso ella no te gustaba? — pregunto Kagome con una inocencia pura, Sesshoumaru se giro para verla sorprendido y no dudo en dibujar una mueca divertida en sus labios por la pregunta de la chica.

— Ni siquiera la conocía — la mueca de absoluto desconcierto en Kagome alentó al joven a seguir hablando — No sabia quien era y nunca lo supe, solo fui informado de que con mi matrimonio se llegaría a un arreglo financiero excesivamente sustancioso con su familia y la mía —

No podía creerlo, una cosa como aquellas Kagome no lo creía…

— ¿Y llegaste a conocer lo que ella pensaba de ese arreglo? — Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros.

— A ella no le importaba, toda la vida le habían repetido una y otra vez que ella, como mujer, tenía la única meta de casarse con un hombre honorable, acrecentar la fortuna de su familia y dar hijos que continuaran con su apellido y lo aceptaba—

Kagome se mostró conmocionada con la respuesta, mas cayó de pronto en la cuenta de todo aquello y de su propia situación con Inutashio. Ella al igual que la joven que el padre de Sesshoumaru le había elegido para casarse coincidían indudablemente con una de las metas en su vida, dar hijos que continuaran con el apellido y que además acrecentaran la fortuna.

Sesshoumaru se había negado a las exigencias de su padre y este lo quitaría de en medio casándose con Kagome quien le daría un hijo que continuaría como el heredero de la familia…

Eso quería decir que…

— Por ello te desheredo—

— En efecto— contesto Sesshoumaru ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras volvía a abrir los ojos— Pero no me importaba, para aquellos momentos me había abierto paso yo mismo. Tenia ya una nada despreciable fortuna. Lo único que perdí fue la cofradía con mi padre—

— Entonces si tu estas aquí es porque quieres volver a…—

— Pero no podrá ser—

— ¿Por qué? —

— Porque serás su esposa—

Aquella respuesta dejo muda a la chica, sus ojos que tras aquellas palabras se habían encontrado, rompieron el contacto por deseo de la joven que bajo su mirada y se obligo a solo ver sus puños fuertemente apretados en la tela de su falda.

Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sesshoumaru escudriñándola y obligándola silenciosamente a que hablara o que al menos regresara la mirada hacia él una vez más.

— Solo una noche… solo te había pedido eso y nada más— un breve murmullo proveniente de los labios de la pelinegra.

— No lo acostumbro, no soy un hombre de una sola noche — La voz de Sesshoumaru era tranquila y calma y sin saber exactamente el porque aquello la irrito muchísimo mas que cualquier cosa.

— ¡No podía ver alguna otra noche mas! ¡Solo una y nada mas!—

— No puedes negar que fue toda una experiencia que podía repetirse muchas veces más. ¡Que me hubiera gustado repetir!. Pero no te quedaste a esperar, simplemente te fuiste. ¡Sin ningún problema lo hiciste!— espeto Sesshoumaru con dureza. Sus ojos una vez más se encontraron, el reclamo en las orbes doradas le dolió, excesivamente lo hizo.

Sus ojos castaños se humedecieron y comenzó a temblar de forma involuntaria. De un momento a otro empezaría a llorar. Sus labios fuertemente apretados calaban y las gamas de cubrirse el rostro con las manos y dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas era infinitamente tentadora.

¡Si Sesshoumaru entendiera!

Había sido todo un martirio el haberlo dejado aquella noche, como había ansiado durante toda su vida la protección y la calidez que le habían brindado sus brazos y como había luchado una y otra vez con la idea de quedarse entre los mismos indefinidamente.

Su corazón había sido arrancado en el momento mismo en que la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado tras su espalda y no había parado de llorar ni siquiera cuando descendía del vuelo privado en tierras extranjeras donde solo la autoridad de Inutashio Yasha imperaba.

Y esas mismas lágrimas que la habían resignado a dejarlo en el pesado ahora mismo amenazaban con evidenciarse ante él.

Pues ansiaba una vez más estar a su lado y permanecer esta vez en sus brazos…

Para siempre…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

— Deberías ya de olvidarlo— Broto casi como un susurro de sus labios.

Todo el autocontrol que se había impuesto robaba todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas se habían contenido y la voz que por segundos le pareció brotaría quebrada, fue una imitación casi perfecta de su tono usualmente relajado.

— ¡Olvidarlo todo! — Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron refulgiendo el color dorado de los mismos como si los intensos rayos del sol los iluminaran con su fuego— ¡Jamás podría, ni siquiera tú misma lograrías hacerlo! —

— Tengo que hacerlo—

En verdad que tendría, aunque no pudiera olvidarla del todo, ya que si no lo intentaba al menos, las graves consecuencias que sus decisiones equivocadas le traería a su familia jamás se lo perdonaría

— Ambos debemos de hacerlo. Seré la esposa de tu padre y por ello debemos hacernos a la idea de que jamás antes ni siquiera una sola palabra entablamos—

— Es algo fácil para ti ¿he? — Sesshoumaru a propósito empleo un tono ácido a sus palabras — Simularas que jamás nos conocimos, ni que fuimos amantes. Me trataras únicamente como una madrastra debe de tratar a su hijastro—

¿Madrastra?

¡No!

¡Jamás podría!

Ella no quería a Sesshoumaru de algún modo maternal, ella…

Ella lo quería…

No, el bienestar de los suyos estaba por encima de sus deseos.

— Sí— murmuro con determinación— Te tratare como a un hijo—

Kagome esperaba que sus palabras fuertes y determinantes fueran lo suficientemente creíbles para convencer a Sesshoumaru. Una risa meramente divertida se escucho en el lugar ampliada un poco mas por el eco claramente aumentado por la acústica de las paredes de la cochera. Kagome miro incrédula al que había emitido aquella risa lo más divertido a no poder.

Y así como de improviso aquella risotada había brotado de sus labios la misma en un completo silencio había muerto. Una sonrisa aun se dibujaba en sus labios y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada soltó.

— ¡Quiero que me lo demuestres! — La respiración de Kagome se incremento mientras lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Si es verdad que puedes llegar a ser como una madre para mí, tendrás que demostrarlo. — el joven se alejo de su auto y aun con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar lentamente dándole la espalda a Kagome— Conociendo a mi padre tardara uno o dos días antes de volver a tiempo para la boda, así que…— Sesshoumaru se detuvo de pronto

— Permanece esas horas conmigo, podré mostrarte la casa, los terrenos o la ciudad contigua a tus futuras propiedades, es lo que un buen hijastro haría— Sesshoumaru ladeo un poco su rostro hacia ella, solo un poco

— Se mi madrastra y si aun después de eso, puedes estar completamente segura que puedes con el papel y no deseas que las cosas cambien como hasta ahora, dejare de atormentare para siempre. —

El pecho de Kagome sintió una profunda opresión, con aquello se vería libre de Sesshoumaru, la dejaría tranquila. Pero significaba también que lo perdería para siempre. Una vez más estaría completamente sola y debía aprender a vivir en esa soledad por el resto de sus días.

— Esta dicho— soltó Kagome levantándose de la banquilla, aun con dudas de su decisión

— De ahora en delante, seré tu madrastra—

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Continua…?

N de la Yunna: Ops! Creo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pero miren que hay más intriga. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿Kagome será capaz de comportarse?. ¿Y Sesshoumaru no se quedara atrás?. ¿Es que acaso Inutashio se chupa el dedo? xD… ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Hara! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y en el próximo sin falta su contestación! Saludos y besitos. Yunna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**9.- ¿No Sería Mejor?**

Sus cabellos se agitaban con fuerza por el viento que se colaba dolorosamente por la ventana abierta del coche deportivo. El motor rugía estruendoso deslizándose al máximo de su velocidad por el carril de alta velocidad. Era verdad que ella misma le había sugerido correr un poco en el auto como parte del tour que Sesshoumaru le estaba dando pero aquello si que era demasiado.

Sus ojos se encontraban más que cerrados imposibilitados de abrirse por la fuerza del viento y las débiles protestas que soltaba de vez en cuando, eran susurros sordos que por el ruido del motor se perdían entre zumbido y zumbido. Además, Sesshoumaru estaba mas al pendiente de la carretera y era notorio en la tensión de sus brazos y sus manos, donde sus dedos se cernían con fuerza al volante palideciendo sus nudillos por la fuerza aplicada en los mismos.

Decidió dejarlo que pasara, cerrándose en un campo blanco y sordo donde solamente podía sentir los latigazos del aire golpeando sin piedad alguna sus mejillas desnudas.

O tal vez ya ni siquiera apreciaba algo como aquello.

Sesshoumaru lo noto, mirándola por un fracción de segundo por el rabillo del ojo descuidando el trayecto por unas cuantas centésimas. Los parpados fuertemente cerrados de la chica y su cuerpo tenso y rígido, donde solamente sus cabellos azabaches serpenteaban la voluntad de la velocidad de su auto.

Se había prometido comportarse, ser casi como un hijo y verdaderamente parecía un niño malcriado haciendo algo como eso.

Ella solo había querido pasear un poco en la carretera y él lo había convertido en casi una carrera de autos sin un límite de velocidad o tiempo.

Lo había hecho para evitar alguna conversación incomoda entre ambos, alejándose de todos aquellos lugares a los que deseaba llevarla para que conociera.

Ya era suficiente de todo aquello.

Relajo lentamente la presión del acelerador y viendo en los retrovisores se cercioró de la ausencia de otro motorizado próximo cambiando de carriles y por consecuente de aceleración. Sus ojos dorados notaron entonces una señal de transito anunciándole una salida próxima de aquella autopista, mientras se movía a una velocidad benévola por el carril de circulación lento.

Era justo aquello lo que necesitaba.

Su verdadera intención desde un principio era llevarla a los lugares públicos y concurridos de la ciudad como primera opción y si no había ningún problema, podrían ir después a visitar sus recorridos nostálgicos como él les llamaba.

Todos aquellos lugares que frecuentaba o que gustaba visitar desde niño y aun en sus últimos días en aquel país que tanto amaba y que le vio nacer.

Quería llevarla a conocer el parque con aquel río natural en que solía jugar cuando era un niño. Aquella plaza en la que muchas veces camino mientras se relajaba después de un intenso día de escuela y la antigua catedral que visitaba para serenarse después de los intensos días de trabajo en las empresas. Y todas aquellas otras atracciones turísticas del lugar.

Y quería ser justamente él quien se las mostrara.

Antes de que su padre, cuando ya fuese su esposo le trajera a pasear en aquel lugar.

Antes de que fuese su esposo…

Los nudillos en el volante se volvieron a tensar y la amarga bilis le quemo la garganta cuando subió por ella encolerizándolo. Sabía exactamente el porqué de aquello. Esas reacciones en su persona no se debían a otra cosa más que a los celos.

Estaba más que celoso de su padre.

Celoso de que siempre consiguiera lo que deseaba y que los demás cumplieran su voluntad al pie de la letra. Celoso de que Kagome se fuese a convertir en su amada esposa, aun y cuando esta solo por interés lo quisiera. Celoso de que fuera él quien se quedara con ella.

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes.

Tal vez y fuera conveniente decirle algunas cuantas cosas mas a Kagome. El tenía una buena fortuna que podría ofrecerle y estaba más que tentado en dársela por completo y sin pensarlo, si podía tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Cualquier cosa estaba seguro de hacer por volver a tenerla.

Aunque primero había decidido, probar con algunas otras cosas antes de pasar al lado de los millones de ceros.

Uno de los semáforos de la concurrida calle que transitaba le marco el alto y pudo entonces contemplar con mayor calma el rostro de la joven y suavemente correspondió a la sonrisa animada que esta le brindaba por breves instantes, antes de que esta volviera a girar su rostro extasiada mientras veía las construcciones, edificios y enormes centros departamentales a lo largo de la acera.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y Sesshoumaru con lentitud arranco de nuevo.

Tal vez seria fácil lograrlo, solo necesitaba pasar las siguientes horas muy cerca de ella.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sesshoumaru caminaba despacio siguiendo a la joven que un poco lejos de él canturreaba y de vez encunado soltaba una que otra risilla mientras casi bailaba por la acera empedrada de la enorme plaza central.

Las brillantes pupilas castañas de Kagome se paseaban erráticas de un lugar a otro notando los enormes y verdes árboles ancestrales aplicaos en largas hileras, donde decenas de comerciantes vendían variados productos casi como una feria y las personas, en su mayoría niños jugueteaban con globos de helio, burbujas o juguetes hechizos que ruidosos los arrastraban en el suelo.

Un hombre mayor la había detenido, sus manos arrugadas sostenían una vieja cámara de fotografía de revelación instantánea, le había ofrecido una foto para el recuerdo y Sesshoumaru solo había sentido dejando que el viejo fotografiara sola a la joven con una hermosa fuente de juguetones chorros tras de ella.

Las pupilas doradas del joven no pudieron más que admirar absorto la menuda figura de la pelinegra. Ya se había contenido bastante y realmente empezaba a preguntarse ¿Cómo había logrado hacerlo? Su semblante impávido y serio se había roto un par de veces solo para mostrar una gentil sonrisa, siendo lo más amable y cortés posible.

Aunque por dentro ardía.

Su mirada no era nada considerada cuando nadie le veía. Pues a pesar de que aquella mujer era su futura madrastra, no dejaba de verla como la mujer que alguna vez había sido suya. Deteniéndose en ocasiones más de la cuenta en observar aquellos generosos pechos libres de sujetador que se apretaba contra la fina tela lila de su vestido holgado. O en sus largas piernas que casi quedaban al descubierto cuando la falda se agitaba con sus bruscos movimientos.

Kagome ajena a todo aquello, en ocasiones se le había acercado demasiado, haciéndole sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo. Calentándole en mas de una ocasión la sangre, deseando estrecharla contra su cuerpo, mientras inconscientemente o no tanto buscaba algún lugar lo suficientemente acogedor posible para arrástrala al mismo y terminar tomándola tantas veces como había deseado desde la primera vez que la tuvo.

Mas por le momento debía abstenerse de aquello.

Tomando su cartera, había sacado una cantidad generosa para pagarle aquel viejo, mientras Kagome agitaba al viento los plastificados que al parecer terminaban de revelarse entre sus dedos. El hombre mayor agradeció y Sesshoumaru dejo de prestarle atención, verificando el lugar en donde se encontraban, se hacia tarde y seguramente para aquellos momentos los ligeros snacks que habían tomado en el camino habían sido ya completamente consumidos en fuerzas durante las horas que parecían minutos mientras recorrían las calles.

Eso además de que empezaba a oscurecer.

Kagome se acerco una vez mas a él y en silencio le ordeno que continuaran sus camino. Había un lugar muy bueno y de su completo gusto que sabía le encantaría a la chica para cenar tranquilos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

— ¿Puedo pedir otra mas?. ¡Es que esta buenísima! — siseo Kagome terminándose el ultimo bocado de la ensalada del chef que había pedido en un principio. Vio a Sesshoumaru asentir y mientras masticaba saco de su bolso las fotografías que se había sacado.

El peliblanco dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa y con una seña discreto llamo al camarero. Kagome miro las instantáneas, sonriendo nostálgicamente al ver la primera de ellas y que reflejaba a un distraído Sesshoumaru quien había sido capturado sin que este se enterara.

Se lo había pedido al fotógrafo en un descuido del Yasha mientras este se había distraído mirando hacia las calles que los rodeaban como si buscara algo. Esa fotografía seria su más grato recuerdo de todo aquello, la imagen tranquila y relajada de un Sesshoumaru que normalmente estaba siempre preparado y a la defensiva de cualquier ataque a su persona.

Y debía de decir que en aquella pose vulnerable, se veía mucho más encantador y arrolladoramente irresistible.

Sus dedos trazaron con delicadeza la mejilla impresa de aquella foto lamentándose de que de ahora en delante esa seria la única forma en que debía de tener algún contacto con Sesshoumaru. Tal vez fue que su ánimo se había decaído demasiado, pues el joven termino rápido de ordenar y fijo su atención preocupada en la joven.

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— No — dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza y guardaba una de las fotos nuevamente en su bolso quedándose solo con una. La primera que se había sacado adornando su rostro con una sonrisa tan sincera y tan fresca. De esas que desde hacia mucho tiempo no se dibujaban en sus labios.

— ¿Tomaste dos? — pregunto con curiosidad Sesshoumaru observando como Kagome miraba mas animada aquella fotografía en sus manos.

— Sí, la otra me la quedare de recuerdo — lentamente le tendió la mano llevando entre sus dedos la instantánea depositándola a un lado de él en la mesa — Esta es para ti —

Sesshoumaru la observo puesta sobre la inmaculada tela blanca del mantel, indeciso a tomarla entre sus manos. Debía aceptarla como muestra de cortesía, pero, aceptarla significaba el aceptar que solo como una mera imagen quedaría grabada en su ser la Kagome de carne y hueso que deseaba estuviera a su lado y que formara parte más íntimamente en su vida.

Sus dedos juguetearon con los bordes cremas de la foto y le sujeto en sus dedos decidido a guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Gracias yo…— el cuchicheó a sus espaldas interrumpió sus palabras y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de la joven a su lado, centrándose en la figura femenina que se abría paso solitaria por las mesas del restaurante.

Enfundada en un sobrio vestido rojo de corte oriental avanzaba despacio ondeando su largísimo cabello oscuro que casi arrastraba en el suelo. La ternura y la elegancia que despedía con cada paso y no pasaba desapercibida por nadie, así como tampoco la amable sonrisa que les dedicaba a todos aquellos que desfilaban cerca de sus ojos.

Indudablemente aquella mujer le era conocida. De todas las amantes de su padre, era ella la que mejor le había caído.

— Discúlpame Kagome — mascullo Sesshoumaru antes de levantarse con violencia alejándose de la chica.

— Claro… — ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar como la joven lo excusaba amargamente, ya estaba más que lejos cerca de la mujer que le había reconocido al instante y casi se había echado contra sus brazos delicadamente.

— Izayoi, tanto tiempo sin verte —

Kagome bajo la mirada obligándose a no mirarles.

Le hubiera gustado levantarse a ella también y gritarle que no se fuera. Al menos, no para irse con aquella mujer mayor mucho mas hermosa y femenina que ella. Esa misma que lo había abrazado con una familiaridad insoportable y que ahora se alejaba a una mesa al otro lado de la estancia lejos de ella.

Estaba celosa, pero no quería pensar en ello. Los celos no le llevarían a nada bueno, no cuando sus emociones le hacían desear acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Cometería una estupidez de la que estaba segura se arrepentiría luego.

Pero no podía evitar sentir aquellos celos.

Celos de que aquella mujer pudiese estar tan cerca de Sesshoumaru, confidenciando palabras directas en su oído, sonriéndole con un gusto y placer nada reservados y que él gustoso permitiera todo aquello hablando hasta por los codos en una agradable conversación.

Se obligo a concentrarse en el nuevo plato de ensalada que le habían traído, pero por el cual no sentía apetito alguno en aquel momento. Apretando sus dedos hasta casi doblar el cubierto entre los mismos, esos celos si que realmente calaban.

No pudo evitarlo y les miro de nuevo.

Más quien esta vez se llevo toda su atención fue por completo Sesshoumaru.

Ahí, alejado de ella, pudo verlo completamente como era, su rostro deliciosamente cincelado, de nariz perfilada y con una intensa mirada ambarina que cautivaba a cualquiera. Tan poderoso y atrayente que volvía loco a cualquiera.

Pero odiaba que aquella mujer estuviese a su lado, compartiendo risas amenas, roces íntimos o miradas cómplices. Sesshoumaru era suyo, únicamente suyo, por entero le pertenecía.

Noto entonces que algo había pasado entre ellos, la ultima mirada desbordante de ternura de la mujer y sus labios que apenas y se movían en sueltas frases, borraron la sonrisa de los labios de Sesshoumaru, quien solo discretamente había asentido.

Kagome lo vio levantarse y al hacerlo se inclino ligeramente hacia la mujer acercándose para besarle dulcemente la mejilla. El corazón de la pelinegra se encogió de dolor y sin quererlo la visión de aquellos dos se volvió borrosa y difusa por la cantidad de lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos castaños.

Aquellas eran pequeñas atenciones que había creído eran únicamente para ella.

Y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que le sucedía, sus celos, aquel dolor y esas lágrimas, correspondían perfectamente al perfil de una mujer enamorada.

Kagome apretó la servilleta entre sus manos como una forma de calmarse, Sesshoumaru venia una vez mas hacia ella. Debía tranquilizarse, una vez mas debía intentar al menos hacerlo. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada del único hombre que ahora mas que nunca le estaba prohibido?

El hijo de su futuro esposo, su futuro hijastro.

La vida si que se portaba podidamente cruel con ella.

— Yo lo siento no debí de haberme ido as... — comenzó a justificarse Sesshoumaru tomando asiento nuevamente en la mesa que compartían.

— No es nada — le corto la joven aun sin atreverse a mirarle. Estaba que si lo hacia las lagrimas en sus ojos no dudarían en caer y que quedaría completamente expuesta al joven.

Mas Sesshoumaru en verdad no prestaba su atención en ella, consultaba el reloj en su muñeca y con el ceño fruncido repasaba una y otra vez lo que le había dicho Izayoi. Estaba irritado y necesitaba de una buena vez terminar con aquel tour que le había sugerido a Kagome.

Cabizbaja la pelinegra retorcía una y otra vez la servilleta en su regazo. ¿Qué era esa mujer para Sesshoumaru?. ¿De donde la conocía?. ¿Era su amante acaso?. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle al joven aquellas y muchas otras mas dudas pero tal vez y este ni siquiera se dignaría en contestarle.

Trago saliva en seco y levanto la mirada, mas cuando lo hizo solo la silla vacía de Sesshoumaru frente a ella se encontraba. Sesshoumaru estaba a un lado de la misma sacando de su billetera un fajo de dinero que bien pagaba la cena y hasta un poco más de propina.

— Nos vamos— le ordeno esperando que esta le siguiera sin oponerse y casi se sintió satisfecho cuando Kagome se levanto con rapidez mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y lo colgaba tras el brazo. Solo por un breve momento miro las pupilas de Sesshoumaru.

Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Izayoi para que su humor cambiara tan drásticamente?

No lo sabía y ciertamente no deseaba preguntarle en aquellos momentos. Mientras el motor del deportivo rugía mientras desarrollaba toda la velocidad que poseía dirigiéndose a la mansión en la que habitaban. Un trayecto silencioso, tenso y frío.

No dijo nada cuando el auto detuvo su marcha y tampoco cuando se dirigieron al interior de la casa, pero no pudo contenerse al estar en la penumbra del ostentoso bar cerca de la sala.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —

— No es algo que te incumba Kagome— aquel rechazo dolió, pero le pico en el orgullo.

— Creo que merezco que me lo digas, después de todo me dejaste sola por un buen rato para iré con tu amiguita — sabia que aquel era un desplante de una mujer celosa, pero no podía aguantarse, no mas — Además no me dejaste ni siquiera terminar mi ensalada —

— Vaya, pues no le habías dado ni un solo bocado siquiera y no saltaste diciendo que tenías hambre—

— ¿Y como querías que comiera con la mala cara con la que volviste a la mesa? —

— Pues lo siento, pero no deseaba quedarme—

— Eso lo entiendo, pero prefreiría que me explicaras los motivos—

— ¡No tengo porque hacerlo!— soltó colérico Sesshoumaru acercándose a Kagome — Solo tenia que comportarme como te prometí, nada mas que eso. Lo demás para ti debería salir sobrando —

— ¡Pero me importa! —

— ¡Oh, claro que debe de importarte cariño! — las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran gélidas y el brillo maligno en sus pupilas hizo retroceder a Kagome mientras temblaba.

— Debe de importarte y mucho lo que esa mujer hablo conmigo — Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella acorralándola como un cazador lo hace con su presa.

— Si — contesto la joven atemorizada sintiendo como su espalda golpeaba con la fría pared de aquella sala.

— ¡Que bien! Porque es justamente lo que te pone en peligro —

— ¿A que te refieres? — apenas y salio esa pregunta, dudaba que algo bueno fuese a salir después de la misma.

—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Mi querida Kagome — Sesshoumaru se rió, tan cruel y cínicamente como podía— Tu máximo deseo es casarte con mi padre para tener su fortuna y el de él es que le des un hijo. Y lo cierto es que ya lo tiene, o bien lo tendrá pronto —

— No puede ser — desviando su mirada de los ojos dorados sádicos — Yo no…—

— Lo se, no lo han hecho aun, pero Kagome. Mi padre jamás le ha sido fiel a ninguna mujer y créeme que tú no eres la excepción a ello—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto sintiendo las piernas temblándole y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente golpeando con violencia su pecho.

— Siempre ha tenido una amante, una con la que las engaña a todas. Izayoi —

Sesshoumaru la miro palidecerse más sin decir palabra alguna. Ajeno a las emociones que se comprimían en su pecho una y otra vez con fuerza, los dedos fríos de Sesshoumaru le acariciaron suavemente la mejilla tomando toda la atención de la chica.

La amante de Inutashio… era la amante de Inutashio.

Sesshoumaru no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Aquello realmente, le tranquilizaba y la ponía contenta mas no era momento de demostrarlo aun.

— Y ahora la mala noticia es que Kagome, ya de nada le servirás a mi padre —

— ¿Qué? —

— Izayoi, ya esta embrazada—

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Continuara… ¿Tal vez?

N de la Y: ¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Incluyo en el siguiente un lemoncito?

Y como dicen por ahí…

"Una sonrisa no cuesta nada… un review tampoco"

¿A que me dejas uno?


	10. Chapter 10

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y dejen de criticarme, solo escribo de ellos, pues son mis favoritos.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**9.- Aún así**

_Aquella mujer, no tenía nada que ver con Sesshoumaru…_

_Esa mujer no era nada para él…_

_Esa mujer, estaba embarazada de Inutashio…_

_Estaba EMBARAZADA_

Los ojos dorados el peliceleste notaron con el ceño fruncido, todas y cada una de las reacciones que aumentaron una a una de intensidad en el delicado rostro de Kagome. Las mejillas sonrosadas perdieron todo su color, mientras el fino y pequeño labio inferior empezaba a temblar con violencia. Aunque mas bien aquel solo era el pequeño indicativo a lo que le pasaría la resto de su cuerpo, solo segundos después.

Pálida se coloreo la piel y el violento temblor descendió con rapidez por su cuerpo, tambaleándole las piernas irremediablemente, caería, de un momento a otro lo haría.

Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella entonces y con una dulce amabilidad le sostuvo, para luego, llevarla lentamente y casi arrastrando a una de las sillas dispuestas en la habitación.

No esperaba que sucediera aquello, había pensado que Kagome lo tomaría fríamente y que tal vez y hasta se mofaría de su cruel declaración. Después de todo, estaba seguro que Kagome al igual que su padre, no le importaría el hecho de la existencia de Izayoi y por ende del hijo que esperaba de Inutashio.

Más fue todo lo contrario y de haberlo sabido, hubiese buscado la forma de no decirlo tan… crudamente.

Kagome no lo había soportado, no había soportado esa noticia tan violentamente dicha.

— Discúlpame —

— No hay nada de que disculparse — murmuro bajo Kagome aun tratando de controlarse en vano.

— ¡Claro que si lo hay! — contraataco Sesshoumaru, notando el nuevo temblor en la joven, mas lastimero y doloroso que los anteriores.

Notando claramente cuando dos cristalinas lagrimas descendieron silenciosas por las pálidas mejillas.

— ¡Estas llorando! —

Kagome lo negó con fuerza moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que con ella otras dos lágrimas salieran disparadas y otras dos más cayeran en sus puños que tenía bien juntos sobre su regazo. No había razón alguna más para negarlo, no cuando el cúmulo de emociones se había hecho ya nudo en su garganta, tan duro y doloroso que hasta le imposibilitaba el seguir respirando.

— No puedo — siseo la joven con voz temblorosa — ¡Ya no puedo seguir mas con esto! —

Incontables lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas, resbalando por las mismas humedeciendo la blanca piel que las cubrían hasta su fino cuello. Hubo un momento en que aquella desesperación y su dolor se hicieron tan evidentes que no pudo evitar el cubrir su rostro demacrado con sus manos, protegiéndose con ello de la realidad que ahora con crudeza le volvía a golpear.

Sesshoumaru se obligo de dejar de mirarla, contrariado y azorado por los propios sentimientos que le inundaban.

La dicha y gozo de haber roto las ilusiones de Kagome casi le hacían sonreír con sorna, mientras el ácido arrepentimiento y compasión sobre la chica, le ardían en los puños mismos con los que deseaba golpearse por su rudeza.

Pues a pesar de lo que creía que era Kagome, una persona tan falsa, ególatra y corrupta nunca podría derramar unas lagrimas tan sincera como las que ahora por sus mejillas fluían.

Aunque no había sido del todo explicita, al menos no con aquella última frase que había siseado.

¿Era acaso descabellado pensar que se refería a su matrimonio absurdo con Inutashio?

¡Esperaba que no!

— Kagome…— susurro su nombre aun sin atreverse a preguntar o tocarla, si lo hacia no le dejaría ir de sus brazos por nada de el mundo.

La vio encararlo con suavidad, mirándolo con sus pupilas castañas acuosas y su rostro contraído de dolor. Y se maldijo mientras deseaba besarla y al mismo tiempo que ella le dijera lo que deseaba oír.

— Ya no puedo más…—

— ¿Qué Kagome? — casi deseaba susurrarle sus pensamientos para que ella lo pronunciara — ¿Qué no puedes? —

— ¡Ya no puedo casarme con tu padre! — Soltó al fin como un suspiro — ¡Ya no lo quiero! —

Y entonces la joven se echo a sus brazos, tomándolo con tal sorpresa, que terminaron en el suelo, sentados en la dureza del mármol, sintiendo la fresca rigidez de ese suelo. Kagome se aferro con fuerza a su inmaculada camisa blanca y solo cuando los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru se envolvieron en la diminuta cintura, empezó a llorar de verdad y con mucha fuerza, humedeciendo con una increíble rapidez la camisa del joven.

Sus hombros temblaban y las lagrimas fluían, mas ningún sonido escapo de sus labios de su ser.

— Ya ha pasado — susurro Sesshoumaru dándole uno que otro mimo sobre sus cabellos oscuros — Tranquila mi dulzura —

La atrajo más hacia él, apretándola ligeramente contra su cuerpo y haciendo mas intimo su abrazo, las caricias sobre sus cabellos continuaron tratando de trasmitirle seguridad, cariño y todos aquellos sentimientos que se había contenido de mostrar, casi susurrándole cuanto le quería, cuan frágil y hermosa le parecía y su inalterable deseo por protegerla de todo mal.

E incluso de él mismo.

Sabía que no debía de haberla tocado, no estaba bien hacerlo, a pesar de que ella misma hubiera ya casi roto el compromiso que la unía con su padre. Hasta que Inutashio no lo supiera Kagome seguía prohibida.

Si tan solo su cuerpo y su corazón lo entendieran también como su cerebro lo hacia.

Necesitaba tanto tocarla, acariciarle con suavidad, que no pudo evitar el remplazar sus manos con sus labios, depositando sutiles besos por sus mechones oscuros. Deleitándose con el delicado aroma femenino que despedía aun mezclado con las salinas lágrimas, esas mismas que ya no más fluían.

Había dejado de llorar, se había tranquilizado en sus brazos y solo estaba ahí, cansada sobre su pecho muy quieta y silenciosa, sin ninguna intención de apartarse de su lado.

— ¿Ha sido en serio Kagome? — le pregunto volviéndole a acariciar con sus dedos largos el pelo. La joven solo suspiro y se echo un poco más contra él.

— ¿En verdad ya no deseas casarte mas con él? —

Volvió a preguntar deseoso de la respuesta, mientras sus dedos apartaban el cabello de la joven dejando al descubierto los desnudos hombros. Sus labios se movieron contra la tibia piel, acariciándolos apenas. Kagome suspiro y se estremeció con el húmedo contacto.

— No — murmuro apenas, coloreándose sus mejillas de un rosado pálido mientras sentía los húmedos besos de Sesshoumaru sobre su piel.

— No deseo casarme con él — Sesshoumaru sintió sus palabras susurradas contra la piel de su cuello, donde la joven escondió su apenado rostro. — No quiero a Inutashio —

— ¿A quien quieres entonces? — volvió a preguntar, sabiendo la obvia respuesta y como un incentivo para que contestara, le mordió sensualmente la piel de hombro mientras le lamía.

— Es a ti a quien quiero — casi gimió la respuesta Kagome y Sesshoumaru dejo de jugar con su hombro para robarle un beso.

Delicado pero fuerte y tan necesitado.

Kagome lo quería, únicamente él y nada más.

Desde un principio le había querido y la verdad ahora que lo tenía, importaba muy poco lo que le deparara el futuro y a decir verdad le daba igual.

Era más que un hecho el no poder soportar la idea de estar casada con Inutashio. Y ahora no podía casarse con él, mucho menos sabiendo lo de Izayoi y el hijo que ambos esperaban y que mas que nunca necesitarían ambos de Inutashio.

Aun quedaba el problema de su abuelo.

Pero estaba segura que encontraba alguna forma de arreglarlo.

Aun y cuando necesitará incluso arrastrarse de rodillas para suplicarle a Inutashio que desistiera en su empeño de encerrarlo en la cárcel.

Más no quería pensar más en ello.

Al menos no por ahora…

Kagome se acurruco más contra Sesshoumaru, mientras sus brazos subían lentamente por sus fuertes brazos y se colaban hasta el firme cuello cerrándose como un abrazo tras su espalda atrayéndolo más a él. Lo oyó gemir de deseo y no pudo mas que corresponderle con el mismo o mayor fuego que el deseaba.

No quería pensar ya más en nada

Lo único que deseaba ahora era concentrarse en disfrutar de aquel beso con el hombre que tanto amaba.

Y eso en verdad, era lo único que importaba.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Continuará?… ¡Hazlo Posible!**

Notas de la Queen YuNna: Holis! He actualizado un poco más rápido que de costumbre y fue gracias a sus reviews! La mayoría pedía que no me tardara y aquí esta la entrega. Un fragmentito tranquilo antes de que se suelte el huracán:3, y espero les haya gustado el capi! decidme! Así que, mas reviews para que tengan un nuevo capi o me volveré a tardar en actualizar a propósito otra vez!

Bye, bye…

Y como dicen por ahí…

_"Una sonrisa no cuesta nada… un review… tampoco"_

_¿A que me dejas uno?_

_Contestación de Reviews! _

Publicados los que había hasta el momento de recogerlos

Los demás prometo contestarlos en la siguiente entrega!

iyvker: Holitas! Ham… creo que la actualización fue pronta, en comparación a las anteriores xD. Hey que he dejado lo limoncito para el próximo o mas delante, ya veré pues estoy escribiendo justo ahora, gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero estés muy bien. Saluditos!

Hitomi: Holita! Me da mucho gusto que el capi te haya encantado :3 el limoncito lo he dejado pendienton! Espero tu paciencia haya esperado hasta este momento y no tardare mas, creo! En fin muchos saludos y reviewww!

AllySan: Hola! Me da mas felicidad a mi que me dejes tu comentario :3 Y creo que tus preguntitas se responderán en los siguientes capis! Saludito!

Anita-asakura: Hola! Creo que tengo esa manía de dejarlo todo en lo interesante! Espero no haberme tardado tanto y que esta entrega te haya gustado tanto como las anteriores! Saludos!

Azul: Hola! No he demorado mas de lo habitual, saluditos!

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: Hola! Bienvenida mi primeriza lectora, digamos que tus exigencias las cumpliré en futuros capítulos. Eso! Así que saluditos y te espero!

Chi: Hola! Créeme que trabajo en ello, por lo pronto aquí la actualización! Saludos!

Silvemy89: Hola! Ala! No pido mil reviews pero si al menos uno de cada personita que lo lee para hacerme sentir que vale la pena lo que hago! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo xD, saluditos!

Sakuratsu: Hola! Ooooopsss creo que jamás me habían dicho que me desollarían viva xD, aunque bueno me han amenazado con muchas katanas! En fin, esta actualizado y espero te haya gustado, habrá mas cuchillos para mi? Espero :3 Saluditos!

AfRi PoTtEr: Hola! He actualizado lo mas rápido que he podido! Saludos!

Anyie: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este tu fic! Te lo agradezco infinitamente y espero y esta entrega haya sido de tu agrado! Saludos!

rebeca Nochebuena: Hola! Es un gusto que te agrade la historia! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Aquí un cachito mas para que no te quedes picada! Saludos!

sonia estrada: Hola! Creo que tus preguntas aun no las respondí en este capitulo, esperemos que en el próximo! Saludos!

DarkCam: Hola! Hem… lo del limoncito lo dejaremos pendiente u.u, pero creo que te gustara este pedacito, espero! Saludos! :3

NinaChan18: Holas! Bueno la menos ya vimos que Kagome ya para nada lo quiere, a la mejor y lucha por quedarse con Sess… veremos! Saludos!! :3

sophia06: Hola! No estaría mal que me aconsejarás xD, estoy abierta a sugerencias sugeridas :3 Saluditos!

Fallennagel: Holis! Oreee! No vayas a matarme sino quien sigue con la historia xD Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Y déjenme decirles que he de escribir a cada rato de ellos pues, son mis favoritos!.  
**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**10****.- La Decisión **

Kagome lo quería, únicamente él y nada más.

Y eso en verdad, era lo único que importaba.

— Kagome— susurro su nombre Sesshoumaru, de una forma tan erótica y vibrante que la joven casi sintió como las palabras se arrastraban por su cuerpo acariciándolo.

Presa de la oleada abrasiva de la excitación Kagome cerró más su abrazo contra Sesshoumaru deseando sentir sus dedos recorriendo la extensión de todo su cuerpo. Sus pechos duros se apretaron contra le torso fuerte y casi gimió quedo cuando los afilados dientes del joven mordieron con suavidad la fina piel de su cuello en respuesta.

Necesitaba sentirlo. ¡Por dios!. ¡Deseaba sentirlo!

¡Sí, justo así! Sesshoumaru se deslizo suavemente en el interior de su boca, sujetándole de las mejillas con ambas manos evitando que se alejara si quiera un poco. Aunque era innecesario, mas cuando la chica, se apretaba un poco mas contra su piel.

Las caderas de ambos tan juntas, haciendo que Kagome soltara uno que otro gemido cuando su vientre suave apresaba dolorosamente la firme erección de Sesshoumaru contra ella. Su respiración entrecortada, movimientos expertos y suaves y los dedos juguetones del peliceleste atrapando entre sus yemas el rosado pezón de un pecho de Kagome estimulándolo aun sobre la fina seda de su vestido.

— Te quiero — casi sollozó Kagome y Sesshoumaru dejo de jugar con sus dedos, subiéndolos hasta los delgados tirantes, bajando la molesta telita con una fuerte rapidez que dejo descubiertos al momento a sus pechos, dispuestos para sus labios.

La húmeda y calida sensación de su boca fue un placentero asalto. Kagome solo cerro los ojos y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru. Apretando su cadera un poco más contra él. Su erección presionaba contra ella tan íntimamente, tan delicioso y torturante que creía, moriría de placer.

Pero de pronto, el murmullo de sus gemidos fue insistentemente interrumpido por el continuo repiquetear del teléfono en la habitación. Los dos se quedaron completamente paralizados, mas Sesshoumaru sin tomarle tanta importancia volvió a asaltar repartiendo una cadena de besos sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos llenos.

Trato de ignóralo.

Dios sabía que había tratado de ignorar el timbre del teléfono, mas al final no pudo.

Sesshoumaru noto su indisposición y lo nerviosa que se ponía con cada sonido el maldito aparato, a tal grado que la pasión casi se había borrado de su cuerpo. Molesto y murmurando una sarta de maldiciones en su mente, se forzó a alejarse de Kagome para contestar el maldito aparato.

Kagome suspiro, odiándose por haber interrumpido ella misma todo aquello. Sus manos temblorosas se pasaron por sus ropas, colocando los delgados tirantes una vez más sobre sus hombros, bajándose la falda y alisándola un poco para que pareciera lo más arreglada posible.

No podía escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru mientras atendía el teléfono, pero fuese lo que fuera, podía decir sin ninguna duda que el asunto era por demás serio.

Ningún sonido lograba percibirse aparte de su respiración aun agitada.

Al menos hasta que las fuertes y apresuradas pisadas del joven resonaron en la habitación. Lo vio avanzando rápido y con esa misma rapidez se había agachado en cuclillas hasta ella, pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico solo soltando un frío "Es para ti" antes de alejarse con la misma prisa de su lado.

Con un nudo en la garganta y con una ceja levantada, producido por la extraña reacción de Sesshoumaru, se llevo el auricular a la oreja con lentitud, apenas había susurrado un leve "diga" cuando la voz reacia de Inutashio retumbo en sus tímpanos.

Se quedo callada mientras hablaba y solo por un breve instante sus ojos buscaron Sesshoumaru, oculto entre las sombras en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde se sabía observada con cautela. Quiso sonreírle para transmitirle un poco de seguridad, no daría marcha atrás en su decisión.

Ella lo quería y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Pero Inutashio dijo unas palabras que la hicieron dejar de ver a Sesshoumaru, para aferrarse con fuerza al teléfono, mientras sin proponérselo un repentino temblor y una humedad en sus ojos se acumulaba.

Del otro lado de la línea, Inutashio no espero una respuesta.

Simplemente colgó y la línea muerta del teléfono fue la que ahora resonaba en su cabeza.

Dejo caer su mano aun con le teléfono en la misma y casi por automático presiono el botón rojo de colgado. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, presionando las acuosas lagrimas bajo sus parpados sin dejarlas caer.

— ¿Malas noticias? —

El tono de voz neutro de Sesshoumaru la hizo abrir los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, podía ver con claridad su rostro. La mirada dorada y calida del joven se había vuelto opaca y fría, era poco decir que estaba hasta distante.

¿Malas noticias? Eso era poco

Terribles Noticias, apenas y era lo indicado.

La condición médica de su madre había empeorado y de forma critica.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kagome? —

La joven se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar con ello un quejido doloroso, llevándoselo a la garganta donde el nudo duro que se le había formado, apretó un poco mas contra la misma y le impidió por largos segundos, realizar cualquier inhalación.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño molesto. Sus preguntas no habían sido contestadas, ni con un solo ademán siquiera. Aquella mujer se había sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose dolorosamente el labio mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos juntas en su regazo.

Y aquella llamada se su padre la había inquietado de forma excesiva. Era la única respuesta posible a su repentino cambio de ánimo.

Se alejo de la oscura esquina en la que se encontraba y con pasos decididos volvió a acercarse a ella. Inalterable y perdida en ella, Kagome ni lo sintió cuando se arrodillo a su lado y le había tomado de las manos con toda la suavidad que podía en su momento mas tenso mostrar. No le había oído tampoco maldecir calladamente mientras e tragaba los deseos que tenia de sacudirla, para luego llamarle tan suavemente como si de un débil susurro se tratara.

— Kagome —

— Se esta muriendo — soltó Kagome apretando las manos de Sesshoumaru muy fuerte entre las suyas, sus uñas largas se le encajaron sobre la piel y a pesar del daño Sesshoumaru no hizo nada por alejarlas — Mi madre se esta muriendo —

— Necesita ser operada de inmediato, solo eso puede salvarla — La voz de la joven se había quebrado y un caudal de calidas lágrimas descendió por sus mejillas, mas ningún hipo o gemido de dolor broto de su boca. Sesshoumaru la miro comprendiendo de inmediato. Así que aquella era la razón por la que no hubiera ningún familiar de Kagome en aquella casa.

Kagome se soltó de las manos de Sesshoumaru, llevándose sus propias manos al rostro recapacitando en aquello. Había echo todo mal. Su egoísmo había empeorado las cosas, al querer ser libre de su obligación, se había olvidado por completo que, si ella deseaba casarse con Inutashio era solo para salvar a su abuelo y también, a su madre.

No contaba con el dinero para los estudios, el hospital y mucho menos para las costosas operaciones.

Inutashio, cruel e inhumano, como había parecido ante ella reclamando las deudas de su abuelo, se había enterado por mera casualidad del estado de su madre y le había propuesto un irresistible trato.

Lo había aceptado y lo había olvidado por completo. Mas cuando se entero de la existencia del futuro hijo de Inutashio. Pero después de saber la gravedad de su madre…

Debía de reconsiderarlo de nuevo, las necesidades de su familia estaba primero.

— Kagome, si tu madre esta tan mal ¿Qué haces aquí, en lugar de estar con ella? —Kagome se enjuago las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

— Inutashio desea que me case con él lo más pronto posible—

— Mi padre no llegaría a esos extremos, estoy seguro que preferiría que tu madre se recuperara primero — soltó Sesshoumaru incrédulo mirándola intensamente. La joven solo cayo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

— Esto es muy raro y necesito que me lo expliques Kagome—

— No tengo nada que explicar — Estaba mintiendo y Sesshoumaru odiaba que las personas mintieran. Sus palabras eran vacías y se negaba a mirarle aunque fuese tan solo de reojo.

— Kagome — Le llamo nuevamente mas la joven no respondió, su paciencia ya había llegado al límite.

— Bien, no me digas nada de eso. Pero al menos déjame entender lo sucedió el día en que nos conocimos — Kagome entonces volvió a mirarlo, mas su gesto era desconfiado y precavido.

— Aceptaste casarte con mi padre, porque deseabas a un marido rico —

— Así es, quería una vida cómoda y llena de lujos — respondió finalmente, aunque sus palabras sonaron excesivamente frívolas y despreocupadas. Aquello robo por un instantes la calma de Sesshoumaru, mas las pupilas castañas de la chica se habian oscurecido llenas de dolor.

— Si querías todo eso, entonces ¿Por qué decidiste meterte conmigo? —

— Yo… — Kagome no pudo evitarlo mas — Quería sentirme libre, al menos un vez—

— Entiendo — acepto Sesshoumaru — Pero ¿Qué hizo por ti mi padre para que aceptaras sus absurdas condiciones? —

— ¡No tengo porque decírtelo! — soltó indignada Kagome, levantándose pronto del suelo donde había estado, Sesshoumaru la imito levantándose también.

— Tal vez, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Qué hizo Kagome?, ¡Dímelo! —

Una vez más la había tomado de los brazos con fuerza obligándola a encararlo a no alejarse y aunque se había resistido arqueándose de un lado a otro, el fuerte agarre de las manos de Sesshoumaru no había cedido en lo más mínimo. Derrotada dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru, aplastando su largo flequillo negro contra su inmaculada camisa.

— ¡ Me dio dinero!. ¡Todo el que necesitaba con urgencia en aquellos momentos! — Ya no podía seguir luchando, se encontraba cansada absolutamente de todo lo que sucedía — Todo el dinero que nunca hubiera podido imaginar siquiera —

— ¿Y tu familia lo acepto así sin mas? —

— Ellos no podían hacer nada, lo necesitaban tanto o más que yo misma— Kagome tomo aire antes de seguir gritando como desde segundos antes lo hacia — Y.. —

— Y aceptaste la tentación de Inutashio sin importarte nada en absoluto —

— Sí, de inmediato y antes de que se arrepintiera. Tu padre me ofreció todo el mundo justo a mis pies y yo no pude resistirme a tenerlo—

— ¿Y yo?. ¿Cuál fue mi papel en todo esto? —

— Tú fuiste mi último adiós al mundo de libertad que pude escoger sin presión alguna. Antes de aceptar y sellar mí destino junto a Inutashio —

— Podría decirse que fui una última escapada — siseo aquello Sesshoumaru asqueado con la idea.

— Eso justamente y lo menos que esperaba era volverte a encontrar —

— Quieres decirme que de no haberme vuelto a ver, hubieras escondido lo nuestro en lo mas profundo de tus recuerdos como un sucio secreto—

Kagome solo asintió, sintiéndose por un momento intimidada por la fuerza abrasadora del enojo de Sesshoumaru. Estaba más que molesto, se sentía usado y molesto consigo mismo. Pues a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar de su alma superficial y codiciosa, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Deseaba seguir teniéndola con él.

La primera y única noche en la que habían estado juntos. La había aceptado en su lecho, tan solo para demostrarle que, podían tener algo más que una aventura de una sola noche y solo hasta después de estar completamente saciado y harto de ella, la dejaría.

Y Kagome se había ido. Haciéndose desear más.

— Inutashio ansiaba una esposa y esa… era yo—

— Pero tú no lo querías a él cariño — siseo Sesshoumaru cruelmente mientras masajeaba la piel de los brazos de Kagome con sus dedos suaves.

— Si esa noche no te hubieras escabullido, podrías haber sabido un poco más. Te hubieses dado cuenta que había otro marido mas a tu disposición que podía ofrecerte incluso mas de lo que Inutashio te ofrecía —

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? — susurro Kagome y el tacto de los dedos de Sesshoumaru de pronto le empezó a parecer maligno y inhumano.

— Sí, estoy diciéndote que, si me hubieras dicho todo esto en aquella ocasión te hubiese ofrecido exactamente lo mismo que mi padre y tal vez más. De hecho aun lo ofrezco —

— No — Kagome acompaño su palabra con el gesto negativo de su cabeza, no quería escuchar ese tipo de palabras de los labios de Sesshoumaru, dolían y demasiado.

— ¿No? — Sesshoumaru sonrió socarronamente — ¿No te gusta la idea cariño? —

¿Qué si no le gustaba la idea?

Aquello era justamente lo que había soñado desde aquella noche. Más de una vez había fantaseado con aquello. Ese hombre al que había conocido aquella noche volvería una vez mas a su vida, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por rescatarla de su cruel destino, para decirle que se había enamorado profundamente de ella y desando desposarla enseguida y que estaba dispuesto a atesorarla por el resto de su vida.

Y sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad… aunque muy contrarías a lo que quería.

Ese hombre, le pedía que se casara con ella, pero no le amaba y eso era lo principal que de él buscaba. No deseaba un matrimonio así, por ello no quería casarse con Inutashio.

Además si ella había decidido casarse con Inutashio era tan solo para que su abuelo no pisara la cárcel. Y al saberlo su madre aun y con todas las cirugías a las que se sometería estaba segura, se moriría de tristeza.

Y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a que aquello sucediera.

— Kagome — levanto la vista de inmediato al escucharle llamarle y el rostro serio y sereno de Sesshoumaru la observaba fijamente — ¿Te casaras con mi padre o conmigo? —

— Inutashio— murmuro secamente dando su decisión.

— Entonces, no hay nada mas de que hablar— Kagome asintió sin mirarlo. En sus labios murieron las palabras de disculpa y aunque las dijeras sabia, no servirían de nada para que Sesshoumaru entendiera.

Empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Debía alejarse, refugiarse en su habitación hasta que su futuro esposo pronto volviera. Los preparativos para la boda ahora después de la noticia de la gravedad de su madre se adelantarían excesivamente y debía darse prisa en arreglarse para los mismos.

El firme y fuerte cuerpo de Sesshoumaru le cerró de improviso el paso y a duras penas pudo evitar el chocar contra su cuerpo. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza devastadora cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

El dorado y el castaño contemplándose una última vez, antes de que con un rápido movimiento Sesshoumaru se volviera a alejar para dejarle el camino libre.

Y Kagome corrió, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Mientras las gruesas lágrimas le cegaban la visión.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Continúa…**

**Hitori iya nai!**

**Notas de la Queen YuNna:** Hey! He actualizado! Creo que se dieron cuenta? xD, siento lo de mi demora, mas esta vez se ha debido a un pequeño gran accidente. Así que tengo unas hermosas puntadas y más de la mitad de mi mano inmovilizada. Aun así he escrito en ratos y he logrado terminar este capitulo. He puesto un pequeño y sugerido lime, discúlpenme si no puse el lemon que deseaban, pero no había ganas y me parecía sobrado al menos por ahora, woah, les he separado, qué pasara ahora?.

Por cierto, les invito a leer una de mis nuevas historias que espero les guste y creanme sera un poquito mas corta de lo habitual, esta subida junto con esta, se llama Snow Kiss! Les aseguro que no se arrepentiran!. y ahora si hasta luego y un saludo para todos!

Bye, bye…

Y como dicen por ahí…

"_Una sonrisa no cuesta nada… un review… tampoco"_

_¿A que me dejas uno?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Volver a Tenerte**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

**Categoría:** A.U. Romance, Drama y Angst.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**11.- Juntos **

El color dorado, siempre le había parecido calido y acogedor. Mas sin embargo, ella había podido conocer una multifacética gama de emociones entrecerradas en aquel color que caracterizaba a los Inutashio.

Aunque el duro y frío brillo, había estado más veces presente en los ojos del padre como del hijo cuando la veían.

Una mirada gélida y cruel fue justamente lo último que vio de Inutashio.

Kagome suspiro llevando una de sus manos a su dolorida cabeza. El equipaje estaba listo y dentro de poco se marcharía para siempre de aquella casa. Bajo la vista concentrado en mirar sus manos quietas y flácidas sobre su regazo. Había tomado su última decisión sobre su futuro y ciertamente, no sabía lo que le depararía el mismo.

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su abuelo y buscar la manera de costear ella misma los gastos hospitalarios de su madre, no tenia idea alguna de que haría, pero seguramente ya algo se le ocurriría.

Al menos ahora estaba segura de algo…

Su última decisión había sido la correcta.

No seria mas la prometida del Yasha y mucho menos su esposa.

Se levanto despacio de la cama donde había estado sentada y tomo la única maleta que había llevado con ella. Sus pocas pertenencias y algunos papeles importantes estaban ahí y nada más. Todo lo demás se había quedado el los armarios y cajones, nada absolutamente mas le pertenecía. Avanzo despacio por los pasillos y bajo con una excesiva rapidez las escaleras.

Un auto la esperaba para llevarla lejos, donde ella quisiera.

Al menos aquello era lo último que le había concedido Inutashio, como una recompensa por haber sido sincera, aunque lo fuera hasta el último momento.

Aquella noche Inutashio había vuelto del pequeño viaje de negocios y ella había ido en su encuentro. Yendo en principio a recibirlo como la amorosa prometida que era, un poco aturdida por el estado de su madre y desolada por la decisión de quedarse a su lado.

Pero al momento de ver sus ojos dorados brillantes, sus pensamientos en una milésima de segundos habían cambiado.

Sorpresa, duda, incredulidad, comprensión, enojo, ira y rabia. Las vio, una a una, manifestándose no en su rostro, sino más bien en sus ojos con cada palabra que decía. Por un breve momento los coléricos ojos la asustaron mas no se echo para atrás en su decisión. El debía saber la verdad, al menos era lo que merecía por sus atenciones, aunque fueran interesadas y con propósitos austeros.

Un portazo fuerte le hizo saber no solo a ella sino también al chofer que la puerta del auto estaba cerrada. Aquello le hizo salir un poco de sus pensamientos para echar una última mirada a aquella mansión que nunca jamás por ella volvería a ser visitada. Se negó a soltar un último suspiro melancólico y se obligo con todas sus fuerzas a cerrar sus ojos mientras ordenaba con voz seria que avanzaran.

El avión, estaba por despegar en aeropuerto.

Mas el auto no se digno a emprender la retirada.

Contrariada por lo que sucedía, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la visión del chofer completamente relajado y con ambas manos sobre el volante. Una de sus cejas se alzo y sin mediar alguna sola palabra se inclino sobre su asiento hacia delante, tratando de ver lo que el chofer miraba y solo bastaron algunos segundos para que una vez mas se dejara caer contra su asiento llevándose sus manos a la boca tratando e evitar la exclamación ruidosa que sabia soltaría en cualquier momento.

Ahí frente al auto y evitando que avanzara, Sesshoumaru se encontraba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El corazón de Kagome latía, tan aceleradamente como nunca antes lo había hecho y la helada sensación que le corría por los huesos no ayudaba en lo absoluto a que se calmara. Tenía miedo y los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru mirándola tan insistentemente le aterraban.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora?. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Sin duda de algo estaba segura, para aquellos momentos el padre de Sesshoumaru le habría puesto ya al tanto de lo sucedido. Tal vez y ahora vendría para asustarla con la futura situación jurídica de su abuelo. Posiblemente se burlaría de ella al desenmascarase a si misma con su padre o solo la avergonzaría de su precaria situación para aquellos momentos.

No lo sabía

Tan solo había atinado a esconderse más contra los acojinados asientos al verlo dejar el lugar en el que se encontraba para caminar hacia la puerta más cercana a donde ella estaba. El viento que se coló cuando la puerta estuvo abierta le pareció gélido y el rostro serio de Sesshoumaru solo le pronosticaban mas problemas.

— Sal por favor —

Con mas miedo aun por las palabras clamadas de Sesshoumaru, se dio prisa en obedecerle y de un momento a otro se vio a si misma afuera del coche y frente a Sesshoumaru. Más retuvo su respiración por completa cuando este la rodeo sorpresivamente con sus brazos.

— Kagome — Susurro de forma dulce apretándola un poco más — Pude alcanzarte —

La joven soltó el aire que retenía y sin mas se relajo contra el pecho calido de Sesshoumaru, había imaginado mil y un cosas pero jamás que pasaría algo como aquello. Cerró los ojos, negándose a abrirlos por nada.

— Pero dijiste que…— Susurro la joven dudosa en hablar de más y que aquel encanto se quebrara

— Se lo que dije y fue una completa estupidez el hacerlo —

En efecto, solo segundos después de haberle ofrecido aquellas dos opciones a Kagome, sabia que estaba cometiendo la peor estupidez en su vida. Y al escucharla escoger a su padre en lugar de él, los celos abrasivos que sentía, le habían hecho llenarse de ira y no detenerla justo en el mismo momento en el que pasaba tan cerca suyo antes de salir por la puerta de aquella habitación donde por ultima vez se vieron.

Lo último que en realidad deseaba era no volver a tener a Kagome justo como en aquellos momentos la tenia.

Quería a Kagome y deseaba que se quedara.

— He sido un completo idiota al obligarte a decir de aquella manera y acepto que te odie cuando no me elegiste a mí — los ojos de Kagome se abrieron dolidos

— Pero he comprendido todo y mi padre me ha ayudado en ello, pues me ha dicho los verdaderos motivos por los que te empecinabas en seguir siendo su prometida y por lo que querías ser su esposa —

Kagome se quedo muy quieta al escuchar como terminaba de hablar y por un segundo había estado apunto de levantar sus ojos hacia él cuando no había pronunciado palabra alguna más y de improviso su fuerte voz volvió a escucharse.

— Y también me hablo de la nueva proposición que te hizo y la cual igualmente rechazaste — Kagome se quedo helada.

Exactamente había pasado aquello, Inutashio no había mostrado más que una rabia inicial al relatarle como habían sucedido las cosas entre Sesshoumaru y ella. La perpetua calma se había quedado plasmada en su rostro y fue inalterable cuando la joven así le había rogado para que tuviera un poco de compasión para su abuelo e Inutashio había aceptado aquello, siempre y cuando ella estuviera dispuesta acatar una mas de sus crueles condiciones.

Él se había percatado, sabia de las atenciones de Sesshoumaru para con ella y efectivamente estaba enterado de lo que deseaba de ella.

Y la condición era simple.

Seguirá siendo la prometida de un Yasha y en un futuro próximo. Seria la esposa de Sesshoumaru Yasha y con ello el trato que tenían se cumpliría al pie de letra.

Y había estado tan tentada a aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía. Sesshoumaru ya le había dicho que alguna vez su padre había intentado imponerle su autoridad para elegir sobre sus propias decisiones y una esposa impuesta a la fuerza, definitivamente que la aborrecería.

— Estuve tentado a cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo cuando me lo dijo — Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquello — Mas creo que el enterarme de tu negativa me impidió hacerlo —

— No te hubiera aceptado como esposa si hubieras aceptado esa proposición estúpida —

— Eso… fue lo que pensé — murmuro apenas Kagome desviando su mirada.

— No aceptare a ninguna mujer impuesta para mí. Me casare, pero con una mujer a la que ame de verdad y que desee al igual que yo pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas —

— Estoy segura que la encontra… — Le interrumpió de pronto y los suaves dedos de Sesshoumaru tomaron con suavidad la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que finalmente esta lo viera directamente a los ojos.

— Ya he encontrado a esa mujer— susurro quedo mirándola con adoración en sus pupilas doradas

— Eres tu Kagome— Y los ojos de la joven no pudieron más que humedecerse, mientras sus delgados brazos correspondían finalmente el abrazo que el joven le brindaba

Había esperado todo

Menos, algo como aquello

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Said Hey hey hey hey hey hey heeey!**

**Notas de la Queen YuNna:** Hey! He actualizado! Fue cortito! Pero confío en traerles algo antes de navidad xD. Agradecimientos especiales para Alba, Sussan, abril-chan, Ailei-chan, emihiromi, Hitomi, Lady Dila, youkailady, andrea, azul, NinaChan18, Kagome y Sesshoumaru, Silvemy89, sonia estrada, AllySan. Un saludo para todos!

Bye, bye…

Y como dicen por ahí…

_"Una sonrisa no cuesta nada… un review… tampoco"_

_¿A que me dejas uno?_


End file.
